¿Podrías amarme?
by G-Dragon-sama
Summary: Mikorin había jugado miles videojuegos de citas, pero en ninguno vio algo similar a esto. Y gracias a ello fue totalmente consciente que aun le faltaba mucho por conocer. La vida no te espera, debes actuar antes que sea demasiado tarde. Antes de perderlo todo.
1. Chapter 1

Mikorin es un chico apuesto, quizás demasiado para la salud de las chicas de su escuela. También es ultra carismático y lleno de confianza en sí mismo. Lo que nadie sabía es que esto último es una mentira...

De hecho solo dos personas lo sabían y estas son tan importantes para él que no soportaba verlas juntas ¿Raro no? E incluso para él lo es.

Esta forma de sentirse es nueva y desconocida para el chico pelirrojo. Mikorin había jugado miles videojuegos de citas, pero en ninguno vio algo similar a esto. Y gracias a ello fue totalmente consciente que aun le faltaba mucho por conocer y que la vida real es mucho más complicada que un simple juego. La vida no te espera, debes actuar antes que sea demasiado tarde. Esta frase revoloteaba a cada momento en su mente.

Porque le dolía el pecho cada vez que escuchaba a, Sakura, decir el nombre de su mejor amigo. Y porque se sentía peor cuando la chica suspiraba y una mirada triste se posaba en aquel fino rostro cuando veía a Nozaki. No le gustaba estar en medio de esos dos, pero le gustaba menos permanecer lejos de la chica. Ambas cosas le provocaban dolor en su corazón.

Cuando se dio cuenta de este nuevo sentimiento ya era tarde, la chica solo se enamoraba más y más de su amigo. Con esto sus celos provocaron que comenzara a sentir algo de resentimiento por su gran amigo. Sabía que era de lo peor por llegar a sentir envidia y rabia por Nozaki, pero no soportaba ver como este dejaba caer el corazón de Sakura una y otra vez de sus manos.

Mikorin realmente se enamoro de esa pequeña muchacha, con ella podía ser el verdadero Mikoshiba Mikoto no tenía que aparentar nada frente a Sakura. Era la chica más alegre, honesta y optimista que había conocido todo lo opuesto a él. Y por eso odiaba como el imbécil de su amigo no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que la chica sentía por él. Sakura incluso tenía el valor de darle indirectas tan directas y el muy lento no las entendía. Pese a ello la chica seguía intentándolo. Realmente admiraba su tenacidad.

Un día ya harto de la estupidez de Nozaki decidió interferir. Sakura merecía ser feliz y aunque doliera en lo más profundo de su ser, le ayudaría a que sus sentimientos tocaran por fin el corazón del pelinegro, porque realmente deseaba que ella fuera feliz y solo lo seria junto a ese tonto. Y Mikorin sacrificaría sus propios sentimiento por ella, porque se dio cuenta muy tarde de cuánto la amaba.

Sabía que la mente de su amigo era tan densa que hacerlo ver los sentimientos de Sakura, sería algo muy difícil. Pero no imposible.

Mikorin tomo por su propia iniciativa al llevar a cabo un plan magistral, espero el momento en que los tres estuvieran solos, para comenzar con ello.

Una tarde de día viernes en el departamento de Nozaki mientras trabajaban en el nuevo capítulo de "Let's Love" era el momento indicado para llevar a cabo su propósito.

-Sakura, mañana estas libre-. Pregunto, su mala actitud no le permitió decirlo de una forma más sutil- Si no sal conmigo.

Observo la reacción de la muchacha, y no vio nada del otro mundo además de una expresión de confusión y de no creer nada de lo que había dicho.

-No tengo nada planeado ¿Donde quieres ir Mikorin?

-A Akiba.- este lugar era el centro otaku masa grande del país. Cualquier amante del anime lo visitaba constantemente.

-Está bien, te acompañare. Nozaki-kun por que no vienes también- Eso fue como una puñalada directa en el corazón de Mikorin.

-Heee, yo realmente no puedo. Aun así diviértanse.-se disculpo el mangaka.

\- ¿Te parece bien que nos encontremos en la estación? ... Aunque seguramente prefieres que este encantador chico vaya a buscarte a casa.

-Mikorin, realmente no - el chico no la estaba escuchando, como siempre se le subieron los humos.

-Solo por ser tu iré a recogerte, más te vale estar lista.

-Siiiiiiii, gracias es un gran honor para mí que el graaan Mikorin pase a casa por mí.

Nuevamente lo había hecho, cuando Sakura respondía tan sarcástica hacía sentir mal al chico. Sabía que había exagerado con sus palabras. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, por querer parecer genial terminaba siendo tratado como un niño por Sakura... Como odiaba eso.

-¿Chicos hoy pueden quedarse unas horas más?

-¿Estas atrasado con tu entrega otra vez? -pregunto Mikorin, por su parte no tenía ningún problema.

-No sé si pueda, llamare a mi padre para preguntarle si puede pasar a recogerme.-Dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y salía a hablar por teléfono.

Mientras tanto, los chicos platicaban. Nozaki le explicaba al pelirrojo que el editor le había pedido cambiar unas páginas, por eso ahora estaría a tope con la fecha límite. Bueno no era la primera vez que pasaban por esto.

-Lamento la espera-se disculpo la chica cuando regreso.

-¿Podrás quedarte? - le pregunto Nozaki esperando que así fuera, realmente dependía de la ayuda de la muchacha.

-Sí, mi padre pasara a recogerme cuando salga del trabajo.

-Gracias Sakura, te estoy muy agradecido.

El resto de la tarde solo fue trabajo, no se cruzaron muchas palabras en el cuarto cada uno estaba concentrado en lo que le correspondía hacer. Mikorin fue el primero en terminar su parte, se sentía un poco inútil por no poder hacer otra cosa que no fueran flores.

-Con permiso. -dijo Mikorin levantándose para ir al baño

Cuando regreso se encontró con una rara escena; Nozaki estaba casi inconsciente en el piso y mientras la chica vacilaba sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Sakura, qué paso?

-Nozaki-kun se mareo al ver sangre.

-¿Sangre? - pregunto espantado.

¡¿Qué demonios había pasado en tan poco tiempo?!

-Es que me corte el dedo y Nozaki-kun vino a ver que me paso y le dio nauseas.

-¡Pero qué haces y tu mano! ¡Hay que limpiar el corte!-la regaño tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola al baño.

-¡¿Por qué no tuviste cuidado Sakura?! Eres una artista, tus manos son importantes.

Mikorin la continúo regañando algo molesto con la chica por no preocuparse de su herida. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba por ella? Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero saber que Sakura se había hecho daño y el idiota de su amigo no fue capaz de hacer algo le molestaba a un más. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella quien se preocupara por Nozaki? Realmente le costaba soportar esta situación. Pese a ello sabía muy bien que debía calmarse, él no era nadie para imponerse ante la chica.

-No pensé que me cortaría.

-¿Y que estabas haciendo? No necesitas cortar nada para poner el beta.

-Necesitaba abrir un bote de tinta y la tapa está muy apretada pensé que con un cuchillo podría hacerlo... Y bueno resulto así.

-Serás tonta ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Nozaki que lo hiciera? Ahora te has lastimado.

-Mikorin no te enojes, solo fue un corte.

-¡No es solo un corte! ¡Mira, aun sangra!

Mikorin abrió el botiquín de Nozaki y tomo una botella de desinfectante, echando un poco de líquido en un algodón y lo llevo al dedo herido de Sakura para aplicar las limpiezas.

-Noooo, solo con agua estará bien. Eso no es necesario- le resto importancia la chica quitando su mano.- Mikorin la vio a los ojos y noto que solo era una excusa para no aplicar el alcohol.

-¿Te da miedo? -se burlo con una pequeña risa. ¿Sakura podía ser más adorable que esto?

-No-no me da miedo, solo creo que es una medida exagerada para un corte tan pequeño.

-Dame tu mano hay que limpiarlo- dijo serio y aun así la chica se negaba- No te pongas difícil.

El chico admitía sin sentirse avergonzado que estaba disfrutando de la situación. Sakura con miedo a un poco de alcohol era una actitud muy linda y le gustaba.

-¿Enserio no quieres que te desinfecte con esto? -cuestión- Entonces tendré que usar otro método.

Sin decir nada, ni pensar en sus acciones atrevidamente se llevo el dedo herido a su boca donde lamio la herida.

-¡Mi-Mi-Mikorin! -tartamudeo la chica, la miro y vio que estaba roja como un tomate.

Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se avergonzó por su atrevimiento. Inconscientemente había copiado la escena de un manga que había leído hace poco.

-Perdón no debí hacer eso. ¡Qué vergüenza, lo siento! ¡Sakura no me mires! -cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

La chica no decía nada solo lo dejo ser, sabía muy bien lo tímido y bipolar que podía llegar a ser Mikorin.

El chico huyó del baño, se reprochaba por haber hecho algo tan tonto. Había tratado a Sakura de una forma tan intima, y la chica no le dijo nada... Solo él se había alterado por algo tan irrelevante.

-¿Mikorin, como esta Sakura? - pregunto nada mas Nozaki al ver a su amigo salir del baño. -No fui capaz de ayudarla. No sabía que era intolerante a la sangre

-Ella está limpiando su herida-un leve sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas. -¿Tu estas mejor?

-Sí, no te preocupes.

Por otra parte el pulso de Sakura estaba casi por las nubes, sabía que Mikorin tenía un lado Playboy y estaba acostumbrada a ello, pero esta fue la primera vez que directamente era así con ella. En serio que la tomó por sorpresa. _"Cálmate Chiyo"_ se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez. No exageraba, y no estaba de más decir que nunca antes había sido tratada así por un hombre, tal vez por eso su pulso se disparó hasta las nubes y su piel ardía. Se vio en el espejo notando que sus mejillas estaban coloradas. Se avergonzó por ello. Una vez que se sintió más calmada limpio su herida y la cubrió con una curita.

En la estancia Nozaki ya estaba trabajando como siempre, al parecer su crisis de pánico ya había pasado. Mikorin se hallaba sentado en la mesa de centro cuando Sakura llego a continuar con el beta. El muchacho se sintió aliviado al ver que había tratado su herida por su cuenta.

Intento parecer calmado, con una gran dificultad lo estaba logrando. Le era difícil olvidar como se sentía tocar la piel de Sakura, y verla sonrojada por su causa… Y esta sería una de las cosas que no podría experimentar nunca más. Pensó con tristeza.

Un poco más tarde la muchacha había terminado con su trabajo. Solo estaba esperando que su padre pasara por ella.

-Se está haciendo realmente tarde - murmuraba Sakura. Su padre se había atrasado.

-¿Si quieres te acompaño a casa?

Sakura le miro sin creer lo que había escuchado e incluso su amigo mangaka lo miraba boquiabierto. El Gran Mikorin le ofreció por su propia voluntad a acompañarla, es más hasta la dejaría en las puertas de su casa. Eso era razón más que suficiente para sorprenderse.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Mikorin.- respondió sin poder asimilar la repentina amabilidad del pelirrojo.

Ambos guardaron sus cosas. Y tras despedirse de Nozaki emprendieron marcha a la estación. Y así los corazones de estos chicos latían más rápido con cada paso que daban.

* * *

Hola! Espero que mi fic te haya gustado! Tal vez esta pareja no sea la favoritas de muchos, pero yo se que estos dos son perfectos el uno para el otro, solo que no se han dado cuenta XDD

Bueno estaré actualizando cada 15 días (Claro si nada se pone en mi contra XD) así que hasta la proxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Para llegar a casa de Sakura, tenían que ir en metro, unas cinco estaciones más o menos y luego caminar unas pocas calles. Para el chico no era problema. Esta era una buena oportunidad para estar algo más de tiempo a solas con la muchacha, aunque sabía que esto solo le haría más difícil su tarea de ayudarla a avanzar en con el tozudo de su amigo. Solo disfrutaría del momento. Después la herida en su corazón solo dolería mucho más fuerte, podría soportarlo o al menos haría el intento.

En la estación lograron subir a duras penas al vagón, estaba tan lleno de gente que contra su voluntad quedaron apretados contra el ventanal de la puerta.

-Lo lamento Sakura, debimos haber esperado el otro tren.- se disculpo intentando darle espacio a la chica. No le hacía muy bien tenerla así de cerca, casi podía sentir la esencia de su cabello. Inconsciente inclino la cabeza para poder oler esa fragancia que lo estaba atrayendo lentamente.

-No te preocupes Mikorin- le respondió la muchacha, alzando el rostro para mirarle, encontrándose por sorpresa con el rostro del muchacho que estaba peligrosamente cerca de propio. Se sonrojo en el acto, después de lo ocurrido en el baño era más consiente en cuanto al chico. Desvió la mirada y continuo hablando- Es-estoy muy agradecida que me acompañes.

-No me agradezcas, no podía dejarte andar sola por la calle tan tarde, algo podría pasarte y no me lo perdonaría-. Para cuando el pelirrojo pensó sus palabras, estas ya habían sido dichas.

Mikoto había sido tan sincero que las palabras pronunciadas desde sus labios, resonaron en el corazón de la chica, haciéndolo latir con fuerza… ¿Que era esta emoción? No lo podía comprender.

Se hizo un silencio, donde nada más se escuchaba el mormullo de la gente y el zumbido del tren. Ninguno quiso decir nada… Algo les impedía hacerlo, quizás un sentimiento que amenazaba por nacer entre ellos, ninguno lo sabía muy bien.

Mikorin como siempre se sentía avergonzado, pero estaba logrando disimular bien. Sakura no había notado su sonrojo en el momento que dijo tal declaración.

-Es en la siguiente estación- anuncio la pequeñaSakura-Ojala podamos salir, hay tanta gente.

-No te vayas a perder, mejor toma mi mano-extendió la suya y la chica algo nerviosa la tomo, el chico se sintió feliz por no haber sido rechazado.

Era algo tan trivial, pero le llenaba el corazón de felicidad. Nuevamente podía sentir la piel de la chica que amaba.

No paraba de pensar que Mikorin estaba actuando diferente con ella, es más le era tan extraño. Siendo tratada de esa forma tan poco usual ¿Será está la verdadera cara del chico?¿Era ella la persona con el privilegio de conocer su verdadero yo? Creer que así lo era, la emocionaba en demasía.

Sin soltar su mano por ningún segundo, condujo a Sakura fuera del carro. A través del estrecho camino que formaba entre la gente. Lograron salir en una pieza.

Caminaron de la mano por un tiempo hasta que el chico se dio cuenta y se disculpo avergonzado. A Sakura no le incomodo para nada el contacto, de hecho ahora lo extrañaba. La mano de Mikorin era muy suave y cálida.

Mantuvieron pequeñas platicas, sobre la escuela, sobre manga e inevitablemente salió a relucir la parte que más se avergonzaba al pelirrojo. Su lado otaku.

-Disculpa. Termine hablando de lo que a mí me gusta, seguro que estas aburrida.

-Para nada Mikorin, yo también tengo algunos juegos y veo series de vez en cuando.

-¿Enserio? -inquirió demasiado contento¡¿Cómo no estarlo?! Si tenía algo en común con ella.

Con excesiva emoción el chico continúo hablando de videojuegos y anime. A Sakura le costaba seguir su ritmo, pero aun así disfrutaba de la plática. Era la primera vez que hablan juntos sin que Mikorin la molestara o se pusiera un poco engreído e idiota.

Llegaron a la casa de la chica y la madre de esta estaba en el portón con una clara preocupación marcada en su rostro. La mujer al ver a su hija corrió hacia ella y le abrazo, realmente estaba aliviada por la llegada de la colorina. Mikorin se sonrojo al ver a la madre de Sakura era hermosa y el parecido entre ambas era de sorprender ¿Sakura se vería igual a su madre cuando fuera mayor? Es más ¿Eso sería algo que él pudiera presenciar sin que su pecho doliera?

-¡Chiyo! Estaba tan preocupada, te hemos llamado tantas veces y solo nos sale el buzón.

-Lo siento. Lo tenía en silencio para no interferir con el trabajo-se disculpó la chica buscando su móvil en su bolso. -... Esta apagado. Se descargo. ¿Entonces papá me estaba llamando para ir a recogerme?

-¡Cierto tu padre! Le llamare para que vuelva a casa.-saco el móvil de su bolsillo y marco a su esposo. Le explico que Sakura estaba bien y ya había llegado a casa. A su padre le regreso el alma al cuerpo con la noticia.

-Oh, querido perdona- se disculpo con Mikorin por no haberse presentado desde el principio. - Soy Sakura Meiko la madre de Chiyo.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mikoshiba Mikoto, es un placer conocerla- le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas, quería dar buena imprecisión.

-Muchas gracias por traer a mi hija a casa, ha sido muy amable de tu parte.

-No fue nada, me era imposible dejar a Sakura caminar sola por la calle, me preocupaba que alguien quisiera hacerle algo.

-Déjame agradecerte, por favor cena con nosotras.

-No es necesario, no quiero causar molestias.

-Para nada, comida no falta en nuestra mesa. Por favor pasa-insistió la mujer.

-No seas tímido Mikorin. La comida de mi madre es deliciosa. - le alentó Sakura con una sonrisa ¿Cómo decirle que no, si se lo pedía de esa forma?

-Está bien, muchas gracias. -no podía negarse a Sakura cuando le hablaba con una sonrisa tan dulce.

Fue guiado al interior de la casa por ambas mujeres. La madre le hizo tomar asiento y que esperara en la mesa, pues estaba por servir la cena. Un débil carmín se poso en sus mejillas cuando vio a Sakura con un delantal ayudando con los últimos detalles de la comida. Su imaginación se adueño de su mente creando recuerdos qué nunca podrían pasar.

-Gracias por esperar. Espero que te guste y disfrutes de la comida.

-Muchas gracias.

La cena fue muy amena. La madre de Chiyo era un encanto, su simpatía le causo la mejor de las impresiones. Y Sakura no exageraba cuando dijo que su madre cocinaba delicioso. Por qué realmente era una de las mejores comidas que había probado.

-Estoy tan contenta que Chiyo tenga un novio tan considerado como tú.

Ambos se sonrojaron por el inocente comentario de la mujer. El pelirrojo por poco se atraganta con la comida. Mikorin no era el novio, solo es el chico que no era correspondido. La chica por otra parte no podía creer que su madre haya dicho esas palabras realmente se apeno por la situación.

-So-solo somos amigos mamá.

-Pero eso puede cambiar.

Fueron interrumpidos, por la llegada del padre de Sakura, un oficinista muy elegante y de talla grande, hasta podría decirse que era tan guapo con Mikorin.

-Papá bienvenido.

-Gracias -dijo serio, pero no se veía molesto. -¿Eres el amigo que trajo a mi hija? Te estoy realmente agradecido.

-No debe agradecerme, no hice gran cosa.

-Claro que sí, mi hija es muy despistada. Además es tan linda que tenía miedo que un hombre se quisiera aprovechara de ella.

-Lo entiendo, por eso no quise dejarla sola. También me preocupaba por lo mismo.

Por alguna razón el pelirrojo sentía que el hombre lo estaba inspeccionando cada vez que lo miraba.

El padre de Sakurale había parecido serio, pero no fue así le gustaba hacer bromas y molestar a Sakura, se notaba que amaba a su hija. Mikoto estaba tan entretenido que no se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo hasta que su móvil vibro por un reciente mensaje enviado por su madre.

-Disculpen, ya debo irme, mi madre está preocupada.

-Lamentamos haberte entretenido por tanto tiempo.

-No se preocupe, ha sido un gustó para mí que me invitara a cenar.

-Yo te llevo a tu casa - le dijo el padre de Sakura.

-No es necesario, aun no pasa el último tren y no vivo muy lejos de aquí.

El hombre solo ignoro al chico levantándose de la mesa y poniéndose su chaqueta. Luego de haber traído a su preciada hija a casa, no iba a ser tan desconsiderado como para no ir a dejar al muchacho a la suya. La noche era muy peligrosa para los estudiantes, ya sean chicas o chicos.

Luego de la partida de ambos, Sakura fue arduamente interrogada por su madre, preguntándole como es que aún no eran novios. Sakura le explico que Mikorin realmente era solo un amigo.

-¿Y no sientes nada por él? A mí me encantaría que él fuera mi yerno- Decía la mujer emocionada, realmente le había agradado el chico.

-¡Mamá!¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- Sakura enrojeció con la pregunta realizada por la mujer como era posible que su madre se pusiera tan contenta con la idea.-Te dije que solo somos amigos.

-Eso puede cambiar… Incluso una niña tímida como tú, puede estar enamorada y salir con un chico tan guapo; y bueno es todo un caballero.

-Dices eso porque recién lo conociste… -mascullo, no quería hablar de esto con su madre.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero eso es fácil de solucionar. Lo invitare a cenar otro día.

-Mamá por favor ya basta, Mikorin jamás se fijaría en mí.

-Algo me dice que estas equivocada, ese chico se ve loco por ti.

-No digas tonterías mamá-refuto avergonzada- eso es imposible.

-Vaya, no confías en el instinto de tu madre.- dijo fingiendo sentirse ofendida.

-Es que lo que estás diciendo es algo descabellado… Es imposible por donde lo mires, Mikorin es súper popular en la escuela, muchas chicas están enamoradas de él… Hay chicas mucho más guapas que yo.

-Chiyo, no te permito decir eso, no te menos precies. Tú también eres guapa. Estoy segura que tu amigo Mikorin también vio eso. Te miraba con tanta ternura… ¿No te diste cuenta de eso?

-¡MAMÁÁÁ! ¡Me iré a mi cuarto! - Grito cubriendo sus orejas, mientras subía las escaleras. No iba a escuchar mas disparates.

Entro a su cuarto y se dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

No quería darle la razón a su progenitora, pero con todas las cosas que dijo, el corazón de Sakura latió con fuerza. Todo lo que había pasado en la tarde, el pequeño accidente que sufrió en casa de Nozaki, el viaje en el tren, el camino a casa. Sin duda había conocido nueva facetas del pelirrojo, tampoco quería confundirse, estaba segura de lo que sentía por Nozaki, pero nunca antes su corazón había latido tan anciosamente acelerado. Nunca antes había estado tan nerviosa por estar al lado del chico. Y nunca antes lo había visto como algo más que un compañero de escuela o de trabajo. No hasta ahora.

Mikorin no es perfecto, es mas tiene muchos defectos, pero ellos no lo hacían una mala persona. De hecho Sakura se sentía feliz por poder ser de las personas que conocen más de él, de saber cómo es en realidad Mikorin. Lo que más deseaba la chica era poder conocer más y más de este chico.

No paraba de pensar en qué cosas pasarían mañana cuando solo estarían los dos. ¿El corazón de Sakura volvería a latir acelerado a causa del pelirrojo? La chica estaba experimentando nuevos sentimientos por el chico, poco a poco se estaba dando cuenta de ello. Nozaki fue su primer amor... Pero ya no se siente como antes, ese mangaka nunca notaba los sentimientos que la pequeña muchacha sentía por él. Para Chiyo eso era aún más doloroso que un corte en el dedo... Tal vez, solo tal vez podría encontrar el camino en el cual su corazón no pasaría por aquel dolor debido al rechazo constante e inconsciente del pelinegro. Si hacía caso a su madre e intentaba familiarizarse más con el pelirrojo ¿Podría olvidar lo que sentía por Nozaki? No estaba segura de ello, pero no perdería nada intentándolo ¿No?

* * *

Que les pareció este segundo capítulo? Espero que les haya gustadooo! *-* Disfruto tanto escribiendolo! Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegran un monton :3 Espero sus opiniones de este cap también 7u7

Además también es publicado la pagina de facebook Yo adoro leer fic, pero no es mucha diferencia porque los publicare el mismo día en ambos sitios xDD

Y otra cosa más, **quiero agradecer en especial a Raquel** que me dejo un lindo Review aprecio un montón que lo hayas dejado, te entendi muy bien asi que no te preocupes que tu español esta en buena forma :3 Espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios, yo te voy a entender 3 Y tienes mucha razón, Nozaki es una buena persona pero no es alguien con quien se quiera salir XD Que se quede dibujando aaahahaha

Hasta el próximo, próximo viernes (6 de octubre) :D


	3. Chapter 3

El padre de Sakura fue muy amable en ofrecerle llevarlo a casa y pese a negarse a la oferta, el hombre no le dio aquella opción.

En un comienzo pensó que sería un viaje incomodo, pues con la primera impresión, el oficinista le parecido muy serio y poco hablador. Pero fue todo lo contrario, una vez que deshacía de su traje y se relajaba luego de la jornada de trabajo era un hombre común y corriente. Y un padre muy sobreprotector con su hija.

-Mikorin… ¿Verdad?- pregunto tanteando el terreno, pues no estaba seguro si ese era el nombre del chico, solo había escuchado que su hija lo llamo Mikorin.

-¡Sí! – contesto algo nervioso.

-¿Hacia donde queda tu casa?

-Puede dejarme cerca de la estación.

-Por supuesto que no, te dejare en la puerta de tu casa. Así puedo irme tranquilo a dormir.

-Muchas gracias y disculpe las molestias.-realmente era un hombre amable y de buenos principios. Le emocionaba saber que Sakura tenía este tipo de padres. Se nota que la quieren mucho.

-Niño no seas tan modesto, tú te molestaste en llevar a mi linda hija a casa.

-No fue una molestia- se apresuró en decir.

\- Es lo mismo para mí. No considero una molestia llevarte a casa.- le explico de la forma más convincente que pudo. A demás le preocupaba dejar que un estudiante caminara solo por la calle a altas horas de la noche.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Kyouya Sakura, fue muy mal educado de mi parte no presentarme en cuanto nos conocimos.

Chiyo en serio quetenía un buen padre. El pelirrojo por alguna razón se había imaginado que los padres de la chica serian personas algo mayores, cosa que no fue así. Pero seguramente las cosas serían distintas si este hombre se enterara que Mikorin estaba enamorado de su hija. O al menos eso era lo que creía el muchacho.

Mikoto no sabía muy bien de que podía hablar con el hombre, además por alguna extraña razón se sentía algo intimidado y el silencio entre ellos solo empeoraba la situación para el pobre chico.

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a mi hija?

El chico dio un respingo en su sitio ¡¿Qué era esto?! ¡¿Un interrogatorio de un padre celoso?! El hombre solo tenía curiosidad, pues era la primera vez que conocía a un amigo de su hija. Pero para el indefenso Mikorin esta curiosidad lo estaba torturando.

-Desde hace unos cuatro o cinco meses más o menos.-respondió brevemente sin dejar que su nerviosismo se notara.

-¿Entonces tu eres quien dibuja manga?

Así que la familia de Sakura sabía que ella era asistente de un mangaka. Esto lo tranquilizo un poco, pues el pelirrojo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Si pudiera comparar la situación en la que se encontraba con algo, esta sería con la típica escena en la que un delincuente es interrogado por el detective en una sala oscura que nada más es iluminada por la lámpara colgante en el centro de la habitación. ¡Pero, no se dejaría vencer! ¡Mikorin demostraría su inocencia!

-No, ese es mi amigo, yo al igual que Sakura somos sus asistentes.

-Ah, entonces tiene otro amigo más- las palabras del hombre le parecieron como un cuchillo afilado esperando por atravesar la garganta de su presa.- Pensé que la persona que dibujaba manga era una chica. E imaginar que la hace trabajar hasta tan tarde.- el hombre despedía un aura un tanto asesina. Eso es lo que sentía el chico nada más al escucharlo hablar.

-No se preocupe, que nadie le tocara ni un pelo a Sakura- dijo por mero instinto de supervivencia. Sin duda Kyouya-san era un padre muy celoso.

-Gracias, entonces dejare a mi hija en tus manos.

Mikorin se sonrojo con esas palabras. Sonaban igual a las típicas frases de los padres cuando aceptaban por fin al novio de su hija. Al parecer se había ganado la aprobación del hombre. Cosa que no le servía de nada porque no era amando por su adorada hija.

-Siempre me ha preocupado el tipo de gente con la que Chiyo pasa el tiempo, pero si son como tú siento que no tengo la necesidad de estar preocupado. Eres un buen chico. Gracias por cuidar de mi hija.

Si Mikorin tuviera la habilidad de leer mentes se daría cuenta que el padre de la chica que amaba pensaba que él seria exactamente el tipo de novio que quería para su hija. Y el muchacho entonces no llevaría a cabo ningún tonto plan y se lanzaría a conquistar a la pequeña Chiyo. Lástima que ese hombre no sabía que su hija amaba un mangaka que es torpe en el amor y en otros aspectos de la vida.

A Mikoshiba no le quedaba de otra que oír esas palabras y fingir que no eran para él. Pues le hacían sentir tan esperanzado que eran como un puñal en el centro de su pecho, donde su corazón luchaba por derramar los sentimientos que sentía por la hija del hombre que estaba a su lado.

-Bien ahora indícame el camino, ya estamos por llegar a la estación.

-Ahh, claro. - ¡Qué bueno que faltaba poco por llegar! Pensó aliviado el pelirrojo.

Le fue muy fácil darle las indicaciones a Kyouya-san, pues tal como había dicho su casa no estaba muy lejos de la de Chiyo, esto era algo muy bueno para él y esperaba seguir siendo el único en conocer la residencia de la chica.

Cuando llegaron a su casa su madre salió a recibirlo al escuchar el ruido de un motor apagándose.

-Buenas noches- saludo el padre de Sakura a la mujer-Por favor discúlpenos por haber entretenido a su hijo hasta tan tarde. Pero no podíamos dejarlo ir sin haberle agradecido por cuidar de mi hija.

-No se preocupe. Al contrario estoy agradecida que lo haya traído a casa.- hizo un reverencia. Mientras sonreía divertida. Así que el otaku su hijo está coqueteando con una chica, estaba sorprendida. Ahora podría molestar a su hijo cada vez que este no le obedeciera. Y no dudaría en avergonzarlo en más de una ocasión. Reía para sí, mientras se formaban las ideas en su cabeza.

-Fue un gusto- prosiguió el hombre sin darse cuenta que sus palabras solo alentaban más a la mujer- Espero que le permita ir a casa algún día de estos. Su visita fue muy grata para nosotros.

-Claro, por mi está bien. Mientras no regrese muy tarde a casa.

-Eso no volverá a pasar. Yo mismo me encargare de que Mikorin llegue a casa en perfectas condiciones. – el hombre sonrió para hacer sentir a la mujer en confianza, pues él también era padre y sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía no saber dónde y con quien estaba un hijo- Bueno si me disculpa ya me tengo que ir. Hasta pronto.

Y sin decir más se subió en su auto y partió rumbo de regreso a su hogar. Dejando atrás a una mujer totalmente sonrojada y aun chico que la imitaba muy bien. Esa sonrisa gritaba la palabra "Playboy" a quien fuera que la presenciara. Fue tan galante que sonrojo hasta al muchacho.

-¡Oye! ¡Tú estás casada! – le reprochó a su madre que un estaba algo embobada gracias al gesto del mayor que hace nada había estado platicando con ellos.

-No seas así, Mikoriiiiin- le restaba importancia la mujer pronunciando su nombre de formal melosa. ¡Pobre muchacho! Ahora su madre lo llamaría así solo para molestarlo. Y tanto que había mantenido en secreto aquel vergonzoso apodo, y ahora era revelado de esta forma tan casual. – que este casada no significa que no pueda mirar la mercancía.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡Por favor, no sigas!- con esta última exclamación entro a su casa. Siendo seguido por su progenitora que disfrutaba de la exagerada reacción de su hijo.

-Mikoriiin, no te enojes- seguía molestándolo con su apodo.

-No me molestes con eso, o le diré a papá que andas viendo a otros hombres.

-Ahahaha. Hijo, a tu padre le da igual. Creo que tú saldrías perdiendo si llego a decirle que su hijo se hace llamar Mikorin por sus amigos.

-¡No le digas!- pidió, juntando sus manos en un ademán de súplica.

-Vez que es fácil llegar a un acuerdo- sonreía con aires de victoria. Definitivamente disfrutaba molestando a su hijo.- No te vayas a tu cuarto, voy a serviste la cena.- lo detuvo antes de que subiera las escaleras.

-¡Ah! Mamá ya comí, la madre de Sakura me invito a cenar.

-¡¿NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTÁS ENAMORADO?!- exclamo cubriéndose la boca con sus manos para ahogar el grito que había dado, contenta de que al fin su hijo por fin sentó cabeza y se fijó en una mujer de verdad.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!- pregunto en respuesta. Arrepintiéndose en el acto de haber dicho eso. Era tan estúpido en algunas ocasiones, al menos hubiera intentado ocultarlo.

-Nunca cenas en otro lugar que no sea en casa, porque te da vergüenza. Con suerte has cenado en casa de la abuela.- le explicaba su madre, no sabía si quería humillarlo diciendo eso o lo decía de forma inocente. Pero la mujer conocía tan bien a su hijo que no podía dejar pasar esto por alto.

-Es que no pude negarme.-intento explicar.

-No puedes engañarme, esa niña debe tenerte totalmente enamorado. Además te dice Mikorin… ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen?- pregunto picara.

-¡No es lo que piensas! Ya deja de molestar- le pidió en vano, el chico sabía muy bien cuanto disfrutaba su madre molestándolo y está sin duda era la ocasión perfecta para ella- Iré a dormir. Hasta mañana.

-Buenas noches mí querido Mikoriiiin.

¡Noooo! Ahora su progenitora lo pasaría molestando. ¡Qué vergüenza! Sobre todo para un chico tan tímido como Mikoto. Y para colmo su madre sabía que está enamorado se Sakura ¿Tan fácil era de leer? Se preguntaba el muchacho desconociendo por completo lo trasparente que podía llegar ser con sus sentimientos.

Cansado se recostó sobre su cama. Al fin estaba lejos de las garras de su madre. En la tranquilidad de su habitación le fue imposible no pensar en la chica que últimamente le quitaba el sueño. ¡Y mañana saldría con ella! Seguro que los nervios no lo dejarían dormir esta noche. _¡No es una cita! ¡No es una cita!_ Se repetía una y otra vez. Pero como su mente era traviesa y malvada. Esta se divertía creando recuerdos de una futura cita. En algunos de esos recuerdos ellos dos caminaban tomados de las manos, o compartiendo un postre en un café.

¡¿Cómo diablos podría sacarla de aquí?! Se preguntaba tocando su pecho, en aquel lugar que se encontraba su corazón y con su mano arrugo la tela de su camisa, como si esta acción pudiera ayudarle a soportar la melancolía que poco a poco se extendía por su ser, al no ser correspondido.

Al amar de una forma tan unilateral y altruista ¿Él podría llegar a ser feliz algún día? ¿Mikorin realmente sería capaz de ayudar a Sakura, la chica que ama, a ser feliz junto a Nozaki? El deseaba creer que si podría lograrlo, la amaba tanto como para querer que ella fuera feliz aun sabiendo que eso solo le provocaría dolor. Lamentablemente el chico era una persona que se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos y gracias a lo que había vivido hoy con ella. La gran determinación que tenía hace unos días atrás estaba flaqueando cada vez más, solo que él no se daba cuenta de ello. Y para cuando tuviera que dejarla ir ya sería muy tarde.

* * *

Holaaaaa! Mucha gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Aprecio un montón que me lean. Quiero disculparme por no responder sus review esta vez, mi conexión a internet apesta y no he podido hacerlo, por mas que quiero u.u así que toca responderles ahora en las notas xD

Por otra parte espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. A mí me encanta la madre de Mikorin, con una madre así no hacen falta enemigos XDDD … Y me imagino al padre de Chiyo, mega sexy (? *-* … Para que se hagan una idea de cómo es en realidad ahahahahahah :3 … Lo amooo 3

Bueno, estaré esperando sus comentarios. Ojala se animen y me digan que les pareció el cap. Ya que en el próximo será la salida de compras de estos tortolos. Si quieren que ocurra algo en especial en la cita, digo en la "salida de compras", estoy totalmente abierta a sus sugerencias :D

 **PD:** No sé de donde saque que el 6 de Octubre era viernes :v ... Seguro ví el 6 al revés XDD

 _Ahora sus respuestas ~~~:3_

 **[Lest Lie:** Me alegra mucho que dejes review, además de comentarme en la pag de Yo adoro leer fic. Y me hace muy feliz que te guste como voy desarrollando las cosas, pues no soy de hacer romances rápidos. Y con personajes como Mikorin y Chiyo no es algo que se pueda hacer fácilmente, así que me encanta tomarme mi tiempo para que estos se conozcan bien antes de empezar con una relación. Nuevamente muchas gracias por tu review 3 **]**

 **[Raquel:** Feliz cumpleaños! Aunque atrasado, pero FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Espero que lo hayas pasado muy bien…. Y si, Sakura debería hacerle caso a su mamá, esta pequeña es muy ciega, pero no la culpo aun no tiene la confianza suficiente en si misma u.u …. Pero al final terminara haciéndole caso a su mamá, yo lo sé XD **]**

 **[Semidiosa de Sirena:** Semidiosa, déjame decirte asi XD Mikorin te agradece ese grito de corraje! Y promete dar su mayor esfuerzo en expresarle sus sentimientos a Sakura :3 **]**

 ***Siento que estas respuestas fueron muy spoileantes, lo siento XD***


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente la pequeña Chiyo se levantó temprano, aunque no sabía exactamente a qué hora Mikorin pasaría por ella, pero prefirió estar lista desde temprano. Su madre no estaba en casa, había salido de compras, por lo que le dejaría una nota avisándole que saldría. Obviamente no le escribió con quien pasaría el día, si lo hacía de seguro que su madre sacaría un montón de ideas raras. Ya tuvo suficiente con lo de ayer por la noche. Chiyo está más que segura que Mikorin nunca podría enamorarse de ella. De hecho pensaba que no era capaz de enamorar a ningún hombre. Recordó como Nozaki ha ignorado tantas veces sus sentimientos, era tan doloroso que un nudo en su garganta comenzó a atormentarla y amenazándola con lograr que las lágrimas se derramaran por sus ojos. La chica sentía tanta pena por no ser correspondida.

Por otra parte, el pelirrojo no podía con los nervios, era la primera vez que salía con una chica y por irónico que sonara, ¡No tenía ideas de citas!… ¡Pero obviamente esto no era una cita! Así que tenía que quitarse aquella idea de la cabeza. Y ayer olvido decirle a Sakura a la hora que iría por ella ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? Era lo más importante y lo olvidó por completo. Suerte que tenía el número de móvil de la chica, así que le avisaría que ya iba por ella.

Chiyo recibió un mensaje donde Mikorin le avisaba que ya estaba en camino a su casa. Luego de haberlo leído el muchacho no tardo en llegar. Ansioso había tocado el timbre de la casa que apenas había visitado el día anterior. Sus manos temblaban y su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo acostumbrado. Era la primera vez que se encontrarían fuera de la escuela y en un lugar que no era el departamento de Nozaki. Estas circunstancias hacían estragos en el corazón del pelirrojo. Sakura salió a los minutos de haber tocado su puerta. Como estaba lista desde temprano no tardó mucho en tomar sus cosas y salir de su casa.

Un fuerte carmín adorno las mejillas del chico. Chiyo se veía demasiado linda, se quedó embelesado viéndola. La chica vestía un vestido de color naranja, unos tonos más claros que su cabello con un pequeño escote en V y en medio tenían un pequeño listón rojo, no mostraba mucha piel, pero nunca antes la vio sin la camisa de la escuela que siempre que se encargaba de cubrir esa dulce piel. Sin mencionar que la falda del vestido dejaba ver lo suficiente de sus piernas. ¡Demonios! Realmente se veía como una de las lolis de sus juegos. Sacudió una de sus manos sobre su hombro intentando esfumar esa sucia idea de su mente.

Chiyo por otra parte se sonrojo por lo guapo que se veía el estaba completamente segura que con cualquier tipo de prenda Mikorin se vería guapo, solo que este hecho nunca antes le importo ¡Su madre tenía la culpa de que ahora lo viera de una forma diferente!

-Dime Mikorin ¿Qué es lo que haremos en Akiba?- pregunto la pequeña para alivianar el ambiente

-Quiero comprar un juego. Normalmente compro por medio de la web, pero aún no está disponible, y no me puedo aguantar más, me encantan los juegos de esa compañía… Y me da vergüenza ir a Animate solo-Mikorin estaba avergonzado como siempre que hablaba de su hobbie. Por alguna razón eso no sorprendió a la chica. Esto hizo sentir al chico más tranquilo.- Siempre está lleno de Otakus ¡No quiero que me confundan con uno!

No era la primera vez que iría a una tienda de ese tipo, solo estaba usando eso como excusa para poner en marcha su plan.

-Jummmm…- dejo escapar de sus labios la chica, intentando contener una risa burlona.

-Por qué me miras así… -pregunto ante la mirada de Sakura, la cual claramente decía "Mikorin, no puedes negarlo" Lo bueno es que la chica aún no estaba al tanto de lo otaku que era en realidad.- Es como si me tuvieras lastima ¡No me mires así!

-No deberías hablar así de tu propia especie, Mikorin-bromeo la pequeña riéndose. Era difícil no jugarle aquella broma.

-¡Que cruel!

Tomaron un autobús hasta a Akiba, para evitar la congestión matutina en el metro. Mikorin recordó la cercanía que habían tenido el día anterior, lo dulce de su perfume, lo frágil que parecía el cuerpo de la chica… Y también como lamentablemente no fue consciente de sus actos. Por ello, era mejor no arriesgarse, no debía caer ante la tentación que presentaba esa pequeñita para él o cometería un error del que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

Sakura no era consciente del dilema interno que producía en el pelirrojo y mucho menos que el chico estaba enamorado de ella. Le era imposible pensar en aquella posibilidad pese a que su madre le había dicho un motón de estupideces la noche anterior y ahora gracias a esas tontas palabras ya no podía ver a Mikorin como a un chico que era su amigo. Y por esas tontas palabras dichas a la ligera su corazón palpitaba acelerado con solo estar al lado del chico.

Ante los ojos de ambas progenitoras esta salida seria como una cita. Chiyo, sabía que era tonto de su parte, lo más seguro es que su acompañante ni siquiera haya pensado en la situación como una cita. Solo ella se encontraba nerviosa por caminar junto a él y estaba viendo las cosas diferentes. Sin duda su corazón se divertía con poner en duda sus sentimientos por Nozaki ahora que Mikorin se había mostrado tal como era ante ella. Pero nada frenaría este sentimiento ¡Quería conocer al verdadero Mikorin!

El viaje concluyo tranquilo hasta el centro otaku más grande del país. Sakura pocas veces había visitado el lugar y esta sería la primera vez que entraría a las tiendas. Aprovecharía esta ocasión para comprar manga, no solo en el que ella trabajaba, también quería ver trabajos de otras personas así podía aprender de ellos al estaba entusiasmada, de hecho la sonrisa en su cara lo decía. Estaba contenta.

Para Mikorin le era imposible no ver con ternura a la chica que le había robado el corazón cuando sonreía de esa manera. Y mientras ella mostraba aquel encantador gesto, en él crecía un inmenso deseo por sostenerla en entre sus brazos y susurrarle al oído todo lo que sentía por ella. ¡Controlarse era una ardua tarea! Mikorin lo tenía más que claro.

Pero había tomado su decisión. Mikorin no debía dudar de ello, quería darle felicidad a su amada Sakura Chiyo. Ella estaba enamorada del ciego de su amigo y si esté necesitaba un empujón para despertar este genial pelirrojo se lo daría solo para que Sakura pudiera ser feliz, aunque tristemente, no fuera a su lado.

No tardaron mucho en realizar la compra del muchacho, pues este ya había investigado cuales eran los puntos de venta y gracias a ello todo fue más sencillo. Mikoto se daba cuenta de lo idiota que fue, pudo haberse tomado más tiempo para comprar así podía pasar más tiempo con Sakura. Seguro ahora ella se iría a casa. Definitivamente no podía dejarla ir, esta oportunidad nunca más la tendría.

¿Estaría bien si se permitiera disfrutar un poco más de este día junto a la compañía de la chica? Era obvio que después los recuerdos solo le traerían dolor, pero esta sería la única vez que estaría con ella de esta forma. Observo a chica, intentando buscar una respuesta su interrogante. Ella miraba las vitrinas de las tiendas con ojos entusiastas, para luego verlo a él y dedicarle una de sus hermosas sonrisas… ¿Por qué no? Su plan podía esperar un poco más.

-Sakura…- la chica le dio su atención al oír su nombre- ¿Quieres…Quieres que veamos una película juntos?

-¡Claro!- Por supuesto accedió sin perder la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro- Después me acompañas a comprar manga. Nunca he estado aquí, me gustaría conocer lo más que pueda.

La misma Chiyo había creado más razones por la cuales debía dejar de lado su plan por el día de hoy. ¡Al diablo si después recordar fuera doloroso! ¡Ya no le importaría! Disfrutaría del día, le enseñaría muchos lugares entretenidos, la llevaría a comer los mejores postres, también si ella quería la llevaría al karaoke. Tenían todo el día para estar juntos.

-¿Te gustan los mangas, Sakura?

-No me siento muy fan de ellos, pero tengo algunos y ahora que trabajo para Nozaki-kun creo que sería bueno que vea otras obras así aprendo de ello.- explicaba, sin notar como el nombre de su primer amor, ensombrecía los ojos de su acompañante. ¡Si tan solo, Chiyo, supiera que Mikorin la amaba!

Suspiro, alejando la penumbra que ocasionaba oír el nombre de su amigo salir de la boca de su amada Sakura. No era el momento de dejarse llevar por aquello, esta era solo una salida de amigos, ahora únicamente debía prestar atención a lo que ella había dicho. Pues la chica se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo, además era responsable y esas eran unas de las cualidades que de a poco lo cautivaron hasta quedar perdidamente enamorado de ella. Su madre tenía razón, desde que acepto sus sentimientos por Chiyo había realizado cosas que nunca antes hubiera hecho… ¿El amor era capaz de impulsar todos estos cambios? Pues el amor sí que era algo sorprendente.

-Si quieres puedo recomendarte algunos.-comento, antes de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos de amor.

-Gracias Mikorin, cuento con tu ayuda entonces.

No tuvieron charlas muy profundas mientras iban camino al cine, y en más de alguna ocasión el mangaka de Let's Love era el tema de conversación, quizás porque justamente ese chico era una de las cosas en común que ambos compartían o simplemente porque Sakura no podía evitar hablar del chico que le gustaba. Y Mikorin pese a desagradarle escucharla hablar tan feliz del pelinegro, la escuchaba atentamente aunque le doliera el corazón.

Sabía que se estaba comportando como una tonta, se había dicho que disfrutaría de este día y dedicaría a conocer aún más de ese Mikorin sin barreras, pero sus nervios le jugaban una mala pasada y no se le ocurría nada de lo que platicar y pues como ya se había vuelto una costumbre para ella hablar de Nozaki, no pudo evitarlo en esta ocasión. Lo más probable es que el chico a su lado estuviera incomodo con ello.

Sakura sin darse cuenta, cada vez se preocupaba mas por el pelirrojo y también se preguntaba qué tan firmes eran los sentimientos que tenia por cierto pelinegro y si estos podían cambiar. Si tal, y como había dicho su madre; no es que creyera en las especulaciones de su progenitora, pero si llegase a ser verdad eso de que mi Mikorin la veía de una forma especial... ¿Sería capaz de ignorar su sentimientos? Es mas ¿Sería capaz de amar a otra persona? ¿Podría amarlo?

-La cartelera está muy variada ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría ver?-pregunto el chico, mirando a la susodicha, esperando por su respuesta.

No iba a negar que el chico hubiera alcanzado a tocar cierto lugar de su corazón haciendo a este palpitar con solo ver su rostro. ¿Qué podía significar todo esto?

-¿Sakura? Oye, te estoy hablando.-elevo un poco su voz, sacando de sus pensamientos a cierta chica confundida.

-¿Ah? Lo siento- se disculpo avergonzada, deseando que el chico no haya notado, que estaba distraída a causa de él, aunque sería bueno que el chico supiera aquello- ¿Que me decías?

-¿Qué película quieres ver? Te digo desde ya que no quiero ver algo de terror… No es que me de miedo-intentaba justificar en vano la verdadera razón, por la que no quería ver ese tipo de films. Pero a Sakura no podía engañarla- Solo que estoy de tan buen humor que no quiero desperdiciarlo.

-Ahahahaha eres un miedoso. Pero yo tampoco quiero ver una de esas. ¿Qué tal si vemos esa?

-¿Cenicienta?... Hablas enserio.

-Si ¿Por qué no? Es la nueva versión, seguro es mucho mejor que la caricatura.

-Bueno bueno, veamos esa entonces.-no es que le molestara ver una película de princesas y todo, de hecho no tenía nada en contra, pero Mikorin esperaba ver algo más romántico y aprender de ello. Pero bueno el complacería a Chiyo.

Ya con sus boletos en las manos, una enorme caja de palomitas para compartir entre ambos y sus bebidas, entraron a ver la pelí la sala de cine ambos quedaron absorbidos por la película, hasta Mikorin que había subestimado la película estaba con su vista fija en la pantalla. Realmente este era un buen remake. Y debía admitir que la protagonista era muy linda.

Sin apartar la vista de la pantalla ambos comían palomitas, disfrutando del dulce sabor de estas, ninguno noto la cercanía que tenían sus manos hasta que estas se entrelazaron dentro de la caja buscando obtener aquel dulce. Ninguno fue capaz de apartar su mano, simplemente permanecieron así por un momento, sintiendo el calor de sus manos. Chiyo por una parte, estaba avergonzada. Las manos de Mikorin eran tan cálidas y suaves, ocasionando que a su mente llegaran las imágenes del día anterior cuando caminaron tomados de las manos de medio de la gente. Y se sonrojo hasta las orejas, al recordar el pequeño accidente sufrido en casa de Nozaki.

El pelirrojo tuvo que suprimir el deseo de entrelazar su dedos con los de la chica. Como hubiera deseado poder hacerlo, sentir que ella le pertenecía, pero eso era algo que no se podía permitir y mucho menos llegar a anhelar. Si la amaba solo debía alejarse de ella y desearle lo mejor para que sea feliz con Nozaki. Desgraciadamente el chico no noto ese encantador gesto en el rostro de la chica, que mostraba claramente que ese contacto tuvo un gran significado para ella, pero gracias a la oscuridad del cine no fue percibido por sus ojos, tal vez si lo hubiera visto, habría actuado diferente, pero solo fue capaz de disculparse y retirar su mano.

La película llego a su fin, y así como regresaron las lucen y también los latidos acelerados en los corazones de ambos. Aquel leve contacto, había logrado hacer de las suyas y ponerlos nerviosos. Por su parte Mikorin no era capaz de ser egoísta y pensar, en tener su propia felicidad junto a la chica. Y la chica solo permanecía confundida, sin saber que era lo que sentía por el pelirrojo.

-La-la-la película estuvo bien, ¿Verdad?- hablo la muchacha, rompiendo aquel silencio que se había producido entre ambos.- Y tu no querías verla.

-Al final el príncipe era más genial de lo que parecía. Y esa vieja bruja no se salió con la suya.

-Sí, qué bueno que el príncipe y cenicienta se quedaran juntos. Por poco creí que entesta versión cambiarían el final.

-No estuvo mal, no estuvo mal. Pero si hubiera sido yo no hubiera dejado que se escape del castillo en primer lugar. –alardeaba el pelirrojo, creyendo que sería mejor. Cuando solo tenía experiencia en juegos - Sin duda tenía que elegir la opción de ir por ella.

-¿Pero si tú fueras un príncipe serias capaz de hacer eso? Tienes que considerar que el pobre tenía en contra su consejero.

Que fácil era para el chico evaluar situaciones románticas contrarias ¿Pero y la suya? Él no era capaz de hacer realidad ni sus propios deseos y así decía que si él fuera el príncipe solo iría por la chica. Claramente no sería capaz de hacerlo. Solo era cuestión de mirar los avances que había hecho con la chica a su lado, durante lo que llevaban juntos. Nada, no había logrado prácticamente nada.

-Tienes razón, tal vez no sea capaz- reconoció, cabizbajo y algo decepcionado de sí mismo- No es como si fuera un juego de citas.

-Tú solo eres tímido, a mi me parece que eso es algo muy lindo de ti- La chica hablo sin medir sus palabras. Había dicho lo que estaba pasando por su mente.- aahh, lo que quiero decir es que, que pese a tu forma de ser puedes ser mucho mejor que un príncipe. –la chica hablaba nerviosamente, sin darse cuenta que solo le hacia las cosas mas difíciles al pelirrojo- Solo recuerda como se vuelven locas las chicas en le escuela cada vez que te ven.

-Pero ellas no me conocen en realidad- un leve sonrojo se posaba en las mejillas del chico- Y la persona que quiero no se fijaría en un chico como yo.

Bien lo había dicho, había confesado que alguien estaba en su corazón. Y precisamente se lo dijo ese alguien, no estaba seguro si fue buena idea o no, pero ya se le estaba haciendo difícil contener sus sentimientos y mucho menos si la chica hablaba de esa forma de su persona.

Mikorin ya tenía a alguien en su corazón y no solo eso, al parecer esa chica no lo correspondía pues Sakura pudo notar, en medio de su vergüenza, un deje de tristeza cuando dijo aquello… ¿Pero porque a ella también le dolía? ¿Era por saber que el chico ya tenía a alguien en su corazón? Debería estar feliz por él y apoyarlo, pero no era así. Le dolía y sentía envidia de esa persona. Chiyo siempre había tenido razón Mikorin nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella, fue una tonta por dejar que las palabras de su madre la influenciaran.

Los pensamientos de ambos, solo los están distanciando al uno del otro. Por eso eran unos idiotas.

-Seguro ella se fijara en ti, Mikorin. Solo debes tener paciencia- La pequeña le animo a la vez que se ponía de pie para salir de la sala, por alguna razón se sentía triste y no quería que él se diera cuenta.

Y nada más al poner un pie en el primer escalón tropezó por no fijarse bien donde pisaba, perdiendo el equilibrio. Gracias al cielo, Mikorin fue rápido y la sujeto para que no caiga, pues no se perdonaría si a Chiyo le ocurría algo malo. Aun que él no fuera el hombre que ella amaba, él la protegería siempre.

-¡Por dios, Sakura! Ten más cuidado. No puedo quitarte el ojo de encima.

-Lo siento Mikorin, tendré más cuidado.- se disculpaba avergonzada.

Mientras se marchaban, a lo lejos a tan solo a unos cuantos asientos más atrás, un lápiz se movía a una velocidad increíble, mientras bocetaba lo que sería el nuevo capítulo de su manga. Titulado como "La primera cita de Mamiko". Seguramente su editor le mandaría a cambiar el titulo luego que vea el Storyboard. Rápidamente siguió los pasos de sus amigos a lo lejos, sin perderse nada de lo que hacían, pues todo era muy importante para el romance de Mamiko, la protagonista de manga Shoujo más popular del momento.

* * *

Holaaaa! En el cap anterior olvide decir que día actualizaría, gomen u.u

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, pues esto está recién comenzando XDD Que apuesto que no esperaban a Nozaki lol … Igual espero no haber defraudado a nadie con el cap, tal vez no era lo que esperaban DD: … pero bueno aun falta el resto de la cita, digo la" salida de compras" XD

Bueno, ahora si daré la fecha de la próxima actualización, si todo sale bien tendré el próximo capitulo el día 13 de noviembre *-* … Crucen los dedos (?

 _Ahora las respuestas~~ ( otra vez les respondo asi, pues mi internet aun apesta u.u)_

 **[Left lie :** Ahahaha siii, mikorin ya se gano al suegro *-* Así que todo sonríe para esta pareja (? Esperemos que estos dos no sean tan idiotas y se den cuenta de lo que sienten DD: ... Y muchas gracias por tu comenterio. No leemos. **]**

 **[Raquel:** Gracias por seguir comentandoo! Me alegra que tuvieras un buen cumpleaños. Waoo, tienes una madre como la de Mikorin, debe ser divertido XDD ... Espero haberte sorprendido *-* **]**

 **[Mary-animeangel:** Holaa, mucho gusto, muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Me alegra que te guste mi fic y ames el Mikochiyo, tanto como yo *-* ... Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo 7u7 **]**


	5. Chapter 5

Una pequeña muchacha de ojos violetas, salía del cine con el corazón acelerado y a su lado la situación para el pelirrojo no era muy diferente. En esa pequeña sala ambos descubrieron cosas muy importantes y que cambiaba por completo la situación para cierto mangaka que solo quería recolectar referencias para su manga. No es que el artista quisiera aprovecharse de sus amigos, pero tenía problemas para encontrar la trama para su siguiente capítulo y esta oportunidad se presentó en el mejor momento. Solo esperaba que no le descubrieran. Por eso intentaba mantener una distancia prudente, y por eso no podía escuchar nada de lo que hablaban. Debía encontrar la forma de acercarse a ellos sin que lo notaran.

Varios metros más adelante, la pareja discutía si ir primero a almorzar o, dejarlo para después de revisar algunas tiendas y comprar unos cuantos mangas para la muchacha, que quería aprender nuevas técnicas para hacer el beta.

-Mikorin, en serio…-suspiró por enésima vez- No tengo hambre, podemos ver las tiendas que tú quieras. No tengo problema en almorzar a media tarde.- Chiyo intentaba hacerle entender a Mikorin que no se preocupara aun por el almuerzo. Agradecía que el chico se preocupara por ella. Pero sabía muy bien que a Mikorin le encantaban estas cosas, y no quería arruinarle la emoción. Porque muy dentro de su corazón, deseaba verlo disfrutar, conocer nuevas expresiones en su rostro, saber más sobre él.- Vamos a comprar mangas primero. Y a otros lugares que te gusten.

Miro a la chica sin saber qué responder. Le extrañaba ese reciente interés que acababa de mostrar en su persona, pero no se haría ilusiones. Ya estaba siendo muy idiota al aplazar sus planes, él quería que Chiyo fuese feliz y solo había una forma de que eso fuera así. Mikoto cometió un error al desear continuar con aquellos planes tontos, todo se estaba poniendo a su favor e iba a desperdiciarlo. Pero gracias al cielo, aquel impulso de acercarse a la chica se estaba volviendo cada vez más grande.

Y obedeciendo a la pequeña, Mikorin emprendió la marcha a la librería de mangas más grande que había en akiba. Donde se podían apreciar de todos los géneros, y para todas las edades. El pelirrojo disfrutaba mucho del manga shoujo. Aunque no lo demostraba mucho, era un chico bastante sensible y pocas personas lo sabía. Y una de esas personas le acompañaba en este momento.

-Bueno, aquí puedes comprar todo el manga que quieras, esta es mi tienda favorita, siempre encuentro lo que busco.- le explico a la joven nada más entrar a la tienda. Para la oji-violeta todo esto era prácticamente nuevo. Nunca antes había entrado a una tienda exclusivamente de manga. Mikorin podía ver con claridad la fascinación reflejada en esos dulces ojos, que en reiteradas ocasiones le robaban sus pensamientos.

-Waoooo, hay mucho mangaa …. Ohh, mira esa vitrina, está totalmente dedicada a Yamena-sensei ¿Tan popular es Nozaki-kun?- preguntaba asombrada a la vez que se acercaba a dicha vitrina para apreciarla con lujo de detalles. Estaba hermosamente decorada y era la más vistosa de todas. Sabía que el pelinegro era popular, pero no creyó que tanto. ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre que apenas sabe del amor y que no es capaz de notar los sentimientos de la chica, fuera tan exitoso dibujando historias de romance? Sakura no podía entender cómo es que Nozaki, era tan lento en lo que se refiere al amor en la vida real y sinceramente, esto le desilusiona cada vez más. Pero ella tampoco se daba cuenta que sus sentimiento no eran los mismos del comienzo, ahora eran algo tan frágiles, que cualquier cosa los destrozaría por completo.

Mientras tanto el mangaka en cuestión había adquirido unas gafas de sol, y un sombrero. Ese era su disfraz para pasar desapercibido. Él pelinegro tendría mucha suerte, si sus amigos no se daban cuenta de su presencia. Cosa que era muy probable, pues eran algo despistados.

-Bueno, el dibujo de Nozaki es muy bueno. Pero de no ser por su editor, sus mangas no se venderían de esta formas… No quiero decir que algo en el trabajo de Nozaki no esté bien, solo que algunas veces tiene ideas muy locas. -Recordó aquella vez que le ayudó a experimentar la vida de un pandillero, no pudo evitar reír ante el recuerdo -Aunque debo admitir que son muy divertidas.

-Tienes razón-Chiyo sabía muy bien que tan locas podían ser estas ideas.- Bien, me llevaré el manga de Nozaki…-Oír aquello para el pelirrojo fue doloroso, pues solo le dejaba claro quién tenía el primer lugar en el corazón de la muchacha. Lo amaba tanto que incluso compraría el trabajo de este.-Me pregunto qué otro autor es tan reconocido como Yumeno-sensei.

-¡Jaa! Se nota que eres nueva en esto.- dijo con orgullo, no por nada había leído miles de historias románticas. Mando a volar su melancolía y ocupó su mente en recordar los mangas que estaban entre sus favoritos- Con gusto, yo el gran Mikoshiba Mikoto, te enseñare todo lo que debes saber de mangas habidos y por haber.

Y así sin poder evitarlo, Mikorin comenzó a enumerar la autoras que le gustaban, enseñándole algunos de los mangas que le gustaban. Y los cuales podrían ser del gusto de la chica.

-Gracias Mikorin, pero con unos cuantos es suficiente. No traigo mucho dinero.- exponía, intentando calmar el alma otaku de Mikorin, que cada vez estaba más a flote.-Tampoco creo leerlos tan rápido, cuando me termine estos, comprare mas.

-Entonces llévate estos- De todos los que había elegido para la chica, solo dejó cuatro, los que obviamente eran los mejores, según su propio criterio, hasta le habían sacado lágrimas. Pero obviamente este detalle no lo diría nunca en su vida.-No son muy largos y están terminados.

La pequeña aceptó aquellas recomendaciones y fue a pagar por su compra, y luego salieron el lugar, dirigiéndose a su próximo destino: "Cualquiera que el pelirrojo eligiera" . Cosa que Nozaki no noto por haberse distraído viendo los nuevos mangas que habían salido bajo la firma de la editorial para la cual él trabaja. La competencia se venía fuerte para el mangaka con los nuevos estrenos. Por eso con mayor razón tenía que hacer avances con la relación de Mamiko, por el futuro de su manga. Fue una buena idea seguir a sus amigos. Aunque sabía muy bien que no era una cita, pero con unos cuantos retoques en la trama, seria perfecta. Seguro a su editor le encantaría este nuevo capítulo.

Al parecer la suerte estaba del lado del artista de manga shoujo, pues aun no los descubrían y alcanzó a darse cuenta a tiempo que los chicos abandonaron el lugar, pues logro verlos cuando salió disparado del local. No estaban muy lejos, si aceleraba el paso seguramente los alcanzaba.

-Mikorin, en serio. No tienes porque llevar mis compras- hablaba Chiyo avergonzada. Algo así se veía tan íntimo a los ojos de la gente. Pues no parecían simplemente amigos. Y no quería pensar en esta salida como otra cosa, más de lo que era.

-Sakura, ya te dije que no importa. No quiero que te caigas por andar cargada o algo. Depuse me mata tu padre- decía como excusa, pues la verdad él solo quería mostrar sus mejores cualidades a la chica. Tal vez así ella, le considerara aunque sea un poco. Sí, estaba siendo ambicioso al desear tanto, pero ya no podía mas. Quería tener aunque sea la mínima esperanza, por si su plan era un fracaso y Nozaki seguía igual de ciego que siempre.- Y mira hacia el frente que puedes cho...- no alcanzo a terminar de hablar, cuando de pronto sintió como su cuerpo era empujado a un lado sin mucho cuidado. Por una persona que caminaba sin ver lo que se hallaba en frente, gracias a la enorme carga que llevaba en sus brazos.

-Discúlpeme por favor no lo vi- oyeron una conocida voz hablar tras los paquetes. Sin duda la persona tras esas bolsas era Kashima, la amiga de ambos.

-¿Kashima, que haces aquí?- inquirió el pelirrojo, totalmente incrédulo. Que hacía su amiga en un lugar como este?

-Estoy haciendo las compras para el club de teatro. Y aquí se encuentra de todo para hacer los traje. Ya que estas aquí échame un mano. No puedo ver por donde camino.

-Siempre exageras, no deberías llevar más de lo que puedas cargar.- le reprendió, esos eran uno de los malos hábitos de la chica, solía ser algo extremista para algunas cosas.

-Es que no quiero, hacer dos viajes para comprar las cosas.

-Sakura, ten esto.- el pelirrojo se vio obligado a regresarle los paquetes a la muchacha, para poder ayudar a su amiga.

-¡Ohhh! ¿Chiyo también está aquí ?-exclamó contenta- Disculpa es que apenas veo.

-No te preocupes, Kashima. Te ayudaremos- respondió la pequeña con una sonrisa.

Ya después de ayudar a la peliazul, a cargar sus cosas, la chica ya podía mirarlos. Y un montón de preguntas pasaron por su mente, una de ellas era: ¿Porque ellos dos estaban en una cita? ¿Es que su amigo Mikoto, por fin se había enamorado? Se moría por preguntarle, pero no era tan tonta como para hacer ese tipo de preguntas enfrente de Sakura. Ya buscaría al momento de poder hablar sobre esto con el pelirrojo. Al menos ahora intentaría sacar algo de información.

\- ¿Y qué van a hacer ahora.? ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

-Claro, pensaba ir al karaoke-Acepto Mikorin disimulando muy bien, lo desanima se había puesto, pues su valioso tiempo a solas con Chiyo ya se había extinguido con la llegada de Kashima. Pero ella era su mejor amiga, no podía simplemente decirle que se vaya. Además que si lo hacía solo levantaría sospechas en la chica, y no quería que lo molestara- entre mas seamos, más divertido

-Al karaoke…- murmuró la chica, al parecer estaba pensando muy bien si ir o no, Mikorin no tenía idea de cómo cantaba Kashima. Así que ni sabia en el gran dilema que había puesto a la actriz y mucho menos a lo que se estaba arriesgando. Por otra parte, Chiyo pensaba algún plan de emergencia para evitar que ella aceptara. Cosa que no necesito hacer, pues la peliazul, le miraba con ojos suplicantes. Obviamente entendió el mensaje.

-Y si mejor vamos a almorzar y después al karaoke? Creo que ahora tengo hambre- intercedió la oji-violeta por el bien de Kashima y el mundo entero.

-Está bien vamos entonces.

Aunque se puede decir que el pelirrojo es un gran otaku, no lo era del todo. Pues se encontró con algo que no sabía de este lugar y eso era donde había un lugar para comer. Después de dar algunas vueltas buscando un restaurante se dio por vencido. Pero esto no lo dijo, no quedaría en ridículo frente a estas chicas que seguro se burlarían de él.

-¿Mikorin no sabes dónde está el restaurante? - inquirió la chica de menor estatura.- ¿Te has perdido?

-Claro que lo sé... Un poco más y llegamos- su orgullo no le permitió admitir que estaba perdido y que no sabía donde rayos estaba el bendito restaurante. Ni siguiera había un McDonald a la vista.

Aun bajo sospecha, las chicas siguieron caminando un poco más bajo la guía del pelirrojo. Ambas chicas ya habían confirmaron que Mikorin no tenía idea donde ir.

-Miren ahí dice café,- exclamó Kashima entusiasta- ¿Ese es el que buscabas?

\- Ohhh claro, claro ese es.- aceptó el chico sintiéndose aliviado por el descubrimiento de su amiga.

Y así los tres, terminaron entrando en aquel lugar sentado en una mesa esperando por su orden mientras unas muy lindas orejas de gato adornaban sus cabezas.

\- Creo que este no era el lugar que estaba buscando - comentó el pelirrojo, sintiéndose totalmente arrepentido de haber puesto un pie en ese lugar.

-Pero lo importante es que encontramos donde comer.- hablaba despreocupada Kashima. A ella no le importaba tener esas ridículas orejas en la cabeza, como miembro del club de teatro estaba acostumbrada al cosplay.

Esto es muy vergonzoso - las mejillas de Sakura estaban sonrojadas, no quería ni alzar la vista. No solo era que tenia vergüenza. Es que no quería ver al pelirrojo. Al principio le había dado risa verlo con esas orejas, pero luego le pareció que se veía algo lindo, incluso su corazón se había acelerado.

¿Que era esto que estaba sintiendo? Chiyo no estaba segura si sus sentimientos estaban cambiando o no. Pero ahora ya no podía ver a Mikorin como un simple amigo, compañero de escuela y de trabajo. Ella no podía distinguir muy bien si estaba el chico le gustaba o no. Pero este sentimiento que estaba comenzando a nacer en su pecho, lo conocía muy bien, ese que eran como mariposas en su estómago y le hacía sonrojar. Ese que todos conocen y se llama amor.

* * *

Holaaaa, bueno… ni idea que hora sean en su país, pero en el mío son las 2:08 am y recién pude publicar (de hecho hace poco termine el capitulo XD) … No quería fallar a mi promesa, he hice lo posible por subir el cap el viernes, pero me pase por unas horas XDD … Lo siento muchoooo /3

Espero que les haya gustado, y disfrutado :3 ya se vienen cosillas mejores. El próximo capítulo es el fin de esta cita. Espérenlo con ansias, esta vez no daré una fecha exacta de la próxima actualización, pues ando ocupada y no sé de cuánto tiempo disponga para poder escribir, solo espero no retrasarme mucho. Pero intentare cumplir con los 15 dias como hasta ahora :3

Esta vez les responderé sus review por mensaje privado a quienes tienen cuenta. (Ahora mi internet esta mejor, pero me falta tiempo para responderles, solo espérenme un tantito XD)

 _[Raquel: Tienes razón, no pensé que podía ser vergonzoso, lo tendré más en cuenta para hacer pasar vergüenzas a Mikorin XDD…. Genial, te logre sorprender! Me siento realizada…. Lo único que diré es que Nozaki meterá la pata XD…. Hasta prontoo, nos leemos]_


	6. Chapter 6

Luego de ese vergonzoso almuerzo, los tres compañeros de escuela se dirigían al karaoke. Chiyo, mientras tanto, estaba ideando algún tipo de plan B para evitar que, Kashima, cantara. Sabía muy bien que tal lo hacía y no era algo que quisiera volver a escuchar.

Por otra parte, la peliazul sudaba la gota, buscando alguna excusa para poder librarse de esta situación. Pero, Mikorin, no quería dar su brazo a torcer. El chico no solo sentía curiosidad por el canto de su amiga, que por cierto, nunca le había escuchado antes cantar, y esta era una buena oportunidad para descubrir el misterio tras las miles de negaciones de Kashima. Además esto le ayudaría a alejar sus pensamientos de la pequeña Chiyo, si no lo hacía ahora nunca podría llevar a cabo su cometido de hacerla feliz junto a, Nozaki, por más que al pelirrojo esto le parta el corazón.

-¡Ohh, pero que tarde se está haciendo!- dijo Kashima mirando hacia el cielo. Era media tarde, y el sol aún alumbraba con claridad.- ¡Pronto será de noche, mejor me voy!

Kashima estaba dispuesta a irse pero Mikorin la sujetó por el brazo. Es que creía que la dejaría librarse con esa excusa tan pobre. ¡Además, aún ni comenzaba a ponerse el sol!

-Ni que fuera tan idiota para caer en esa tonta excusa. Sin mencionar que estabas por dejar tus cosas tiradas aquí- inquirió señalando las bolsas que le ayudaban a cargar, a la joven actriz.

-Cierto, gracias por recordármelo.- agradeció haciendo ademán de tomar sus pertenencias, pero el pelirrojo no se lo permitió.- No estoy mintiendo, en serio, debo irme- Mintió perfectamente, no por nada estaba en el club de drama y no solo eso, era la estrella.

-Anda, vamos a cantar- insistió el pelirrojo. El pobre pedía a gritos irse al otro mundo. Pero lo único que quería era una distracción que le hiciera mantener los pies en la tierra y que su esperanzas se hicieron humo.

-Mikorin, si Kashima-kun no quiere no deberíamos obligarla.- intercedió la pequeña en favor de su amiga. Pero algo más fue lo que le hizo, decir aquellas palabras, no era únicamente el miedo que le provocaba el canto de la chica, había otra cosa que le oprimía el pecho, con verles actuar así, de esa forma tan familiar ¿Ella, algún día podría tener una relación así de cercana con Mikoshiba?

-Yuu, eres una aguafiestas- dijo el pelirrojo algo molesto, ya no insistiría más. La tonta de Kashima lo había traicionado sin siquiera darse cuenta- Entonces te acompañaremos a la estación. No vaya a ser que vuelvas a chocar con alguien.

-Gracias chicos, y lamento arruinar su cita de esta forma-con algo de inocencia. La chica lanzó aquella piedra, logrando que sus dos amigos se sonrojaron a más no poder. De hecho Kashima, ya tenía algunas sospechas sobre estos dos.

-Noo-no-no-noo-no estamos en, en una cita- balbuceaba el chico muerto de la vergüenza. ¡Como la tonta de su amiga era capaz de decir algo así a la ligera! Observó a Chiyo, que estaba igual de avergonzada, o tal vez más.

-¡Claro que no es una cita! Solo es una salida de amigos.- exclamó molesta y llena de vergüenza, la joven. ¿Porque todos pensaban eso? Primero su madre ya ahora su amiga Kashima ¿Es que nadie le dejaría poner en orden sus sentimientos, antes de confundirla más y más?

Solo esa declaración fue suficiente para partir el corazón de Mikoto en dos. Es algo que sabía muy bien, pero oírlo con aquel tono de voz tan irritado le hizo sentir bastante miserable. Bueno, él quería sus esperanzas rotas y ahora así se encontraban, hechas añico.

-¿No era una cita? Yo creí todo este tiempo que era así. Discúlpenme por mi imprudencia entonces.-Nuevamente la joven hizo usos de sus habilidades actorales para mentir descaradamente.

-No te preocupes, simplemente no lo vuelvas a hacer- el pelirrojo sentenció dando por concluida la charla. Gracias a su mejor amiga, ahora se sentía completamente destrozado. Disimulando aquello lo mejor que pudo, se encaminó hacia la estación que no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

Chiyo camino con unos pasos de distancia de sus dos amigos. Sentía que estaba totalmente fuera de lugar en las conversaciones que estos dos mantenían. Mientras les observaba, recordó las palabras de Mikorin en el cine. ¿Podrá ser… que Kashima es la chica de la que está enamorado? Él mencionó, que la chica que amaba nunca se fijaría en él. Era un deducción lógica si se tenía en cuenta que la peliazul, estaba completamente enamorada de Hori-senpai. Al pobre de Mikorin no le queda más que darse por vencido, nunca podría tener el corazón de aquella chica. La pequeña Chiyo se sorprendió ante sus pensamientos ¿Por que había pensado algo tan cruel como eso? ¿Por qué no sentía tristeza, al saber que el pelirrojo no tenía esperanza? Qué tipo de amiga era si no era capaz de animarle, y por sobre todo... ¿Por qué se alegraba con esto? La chica de ojos violeta, meditaba sobre sus sentimientos, sintiéndose sumamente confundida. Ella amaba a Nozaki, estaba segura de eso… ¿Pero, es que acaso ahora, también estaba sintiendo amor por su amigo pelirrojo?

-Bueno, gracias por ayudarme.- Se despedía Kashima de ellos- Nos vemos en la escuela.

-Hasta pronto Kashima-kun, cuídate- Respondió la pelinaranja, recuperando la compostura. No dejaría que sus amigos notarán que ya no se sentía animada. Tal vez lo mejor sería ir a casa también.

-Ten cuidado de no atropellar a nadie.-dijo Mikoshiba antes que la muchacha se marchara.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, ninguno sabía muy bien qué decir. Uno de ellos, el chico guapo y popular de la escuela, estaba totalmente desanimado, sabía que este sentimiento no sería nada, al que sentiría cuando Sakura y Nozaki llegasen a ser novios. Sin duda era un gran tonto… ¿Pero es que, estaba mal querer la felicidad de la persona que ama? Él muy ingenuamente pensaba que eso era lo correcto. La chica por su parte, luchaba con sus sentimientos, cada vez estos le confundían mucho más. Necesitaba tranquilidad y enfriar su cabeza por completo y así podría encontrar una respuesta.

-Mikorin, creo que lo mejor es que ya valla a casa, prometí llegar temprano.-habló para despedirse del muchacho y buscar aquella tranquilidad que tanto ansiaba. Y su habitación era el mejor lugar para sumergirse en sus pensamientos.- Dejemos el karaoke para otra ocasión.

-Ok, entonces te acompaño a casa.

-No es necesario , no es tan tarde como el otro día.-intentó negarse, pero el chico parecía firme con su idea. Y bueno, tampoco podía decirle el verdadero motivo por el cual deseaba regresar a casa.

-Bueno, de todas formas te dejaré en tu estación. Así puedo irme a casa tranquilo.-No iba a dejar que la buena impresión que causó en Kyouya-san, se hiciera humo.

-Gracias, Mikorin.

Al ingresar a la estación, apreciaron el gran tumulto que había en los andenes y sobre todo en lo saturados que estaban los trenes. Seguramente ya era la hora en la que muchas personas salían de su trabajo. Al parecer si querían tener un viaje cómodo no les quedaba más que armarse de paciencia y esperar a que el flujo de personas disminuyera. Incluso parecía ser una cantidad mayor de personas que la del día anterior. A la mente de ambos se vino la imagen Kashima. La pobre se iba llena de paquetes, ojala lograra arreglárselas de alguna manera.

-Intenta no separarte de mí- dijo Mikoto a su acompañante. Como le encantaría poder tomar su mano nuevamente, pero esta vez no lo haría. Comenzaría a respetar los límites que se había auto impuesto desde el comienzo y que muy tercamente pasaba a llevar una y otra vez. Pero no sabía que al hacer esto, solo disminuyen sus oportunidades de poder ser feliz junto a Sakura, que en ese instante también pensaba en sujetar su mano, tal cual como la noche anterior.

Luego de ver como pasaban dos trenes, y como Troya se desataba en frente de sus narices, lograron por fin emprender la marcha hacia sus hogares. El pobre de Mikorin se arrepentía de no haber sujetado la mano de Chiyo, nunca se espero que la gente se abalanzara ferozmente en cuanto se abrieran las puertas del tren. ¿Tan desesperados estaban por llegar a casa? Ahora por culpa de toda esa estúpida gente, Mikorin, no podía ver a Sakura, por ningún lado. La pobre había sido arrastrada por la gente y; con su delgado y frágil cuerpo no fue mucho lo que pudo hacer al respecto. Y gracias a su estatura se encontraba prácticamente sepultada en el vagón y lo peor de todo es que no podía ver donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.

-¿Sakura, donde estas?- Mikorin preocupado por la muchacha, le llamó sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

Ninguno podía encontrar al otro con la mirada. Mikorin se temía que Chiyo no haya sido capaz de abordar el carro, realmente esperaba que fuera eso y que Sakura se encontrara bien. Y para colmo no podía sacar su celular para mandarle un mensaje. El metro estaba tan lleno que la movilidad era casi nula.

Distraída en sus pensamientos de como poder reunirse nuevamente con chico, Chiyo no se percató que a su alrededor había un hombre bastante sospechoso, que audazmente se había acercado a ella, desde antes que el tren abriera sus puertas. Logrando satisfactoriamente su cometido.

La colorina dio un pequeño brinco al sentir como alguien le pasaba a tocar por el costado de tu torso, intentó convencerse que aquello fue accidental, pero le fue imposible. Aquella caricia se volvió a repetir sin molestarse en ser sutil. Asustada, y completamente temerosa por ser la víctima de un pervertido. Sin ningún lugar al cual huir, sujetó firmemente la falda de su vestido a sus piernas, apretando la tela como si su vida dependiera de ello y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, rogando por llegar pronto a la próxima estación. ¿Por qué no fue más cuidadosa y se mantuvo cerca del pelirrojo? ¿Por qué no simplemente siguió su impulso de querer tomar su mano? La pequeña artista se hacia aquellas preguntas, odiándose a si misma por ser tan tonta. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, pues las aquellos toques que insistían en profanar su cuerpo, eran cada vez más insistentes.

-Mikorin…- susurro, con su voz temblorosa. Si tan solo el chico estuviera ahí con ella. Pero ni siquiera sabía si él había logrado subir al tren. "Mikorin, por favor sálvame" imploro para sí misma, sin poder llamarle pidiendo auxilio. Su voz no salía de su garganta.

El pelirrojo, seguía con su búsqueda visual, no era mucho lo que se podía mover en esa situación. Debería tomar oportunidad cuando el tren llegará a la próxima estación, por lo general en esta solía bajar bastante gente, pero a si como se desocupa, se volvía a llenar. Y antes de que eso ocurriera él tendría que encontrar a su amada Sakura. Solo pedía que nada le estuviera pasando, ignorando que la chica lo necesitaba a gritos. Aun así, presentía que algo ocurría, su corazón no estaba tranquilo sino estaba junto a ella. Como pudo se abrió paso entre la gente, buscando a esa chica que con solo unas palabras era capaz de hacerle feliz y mandarlo al mismo cielo o dejarlo destrozado, sin nada más que un corazón roto.

Miraba a su alrededor con gran insistencia, al demonio que la gente protestará, él no estaría tranquilo hasta tener a su chica a su lado, custodiada bajo sus brazos. Por fin su búsqueda dio frutos. Logro ver esa cabellera de hebras naranjas y las cintas con las que solía adorarlo, luchó por acercarse más pero no le fue posible, al menos ya faltaba poco para la estación. Solo unos minutos más y ya estaría a su lado. Le observó con detenimiento, y se percató que algo no andaba bien la chica estaba cabizbaja. ¿Qué le habría pasado? Miles de ideas pasaron por la mente del chico, desando que lo peor de todo no ocurriera, y sopesando en aquella posibilidad decidió actuar. Nuevamente se abrió paso entre las personas.

-¡Chiyo!-grito su nombre, haciendo que esta alzara el rostro y la imagen que vio lo dejó sin aliento. Lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de la muchacha y su mejillas estaba claramente sonrojadas. Inmediatamente observó alrededor de la chica notando la causa de sus lágrimas. Completamente envuelto por la ira, se dispuso a atrapar a ese infeliz, que se había atrevido a mancillar el cuerpo de la chica que amaba. Sin importarle nada, ni detenerse antes los reclamos de la gente llegó hasta su objetivo, y le tomo de la muñeca, apretándole lo mejor que le permitía su fuerza, y en ese momento el tren se detuvo, llegado a la estación.

-¡No te irás a ningún lado!-Exclamó, lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención de las personas, algunas se apartaron asustadas.- ¡No te perdonaré por haberle puesto tus manos encima!

Cuando vio el rostro del agresor, mayor fue su rabia al notar que era un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta años aproximadamente. Y sin siquiera pensarlo le dio un puñetazo, lanzándolo al suelo. Se sorprendió de sí mismo por haber hecho aquello, cuando se consideraba tan débil, seguramente la situación y a la adrenalina, le ayudó a sacar la fuerza que yacía escondida en sus músculos. Al momento de querer lanzar otro golpe, fue sujetado por un pasajero del tren y otro sujetaba al pervertido que manoseó a su Chiyo.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!- mentía descaradamente el sujeto, y eso solo le enfureció más.

-Pedazo de basura, ¿Es que no tienes hijas? ¿Cómo te has atrevido a tocarla? ¡Voy a matarte!- hizo ademán de lanzarse a golpear nuevamente al hombre, pero el agarre sobre sus brazos solo se hizo más firme- Oye, suéltame. Voy a darle su merecido a ese pervertido.- protesto intentando soltarse, pero el sujeto le había impedido totalmente moverse.

-Por favor chico, cálmate. Ya he llamado al encargado de seguridad de la estación y se llevarán a este hombre. Tú ve con tu novia, ella te necesita.

En ese momento, Mikorin fijo su vista en la pequeña Chiyo. Se veía asustada y aun temblaba. Al verla así se indefensa se sintió tan culpable, todo esto era su culpa. Si tan solo hubiera sido más cuidadoso, si tan solo no se hubiera separado de Sakura. Nunca hubiera tenido, ella, que pasar por esto. Sin decir nada se acercó a la chica y la abrazó, estrechándola contra su pecho.

-Lo siento, perdóname por dejarte sola.- se disculpó acariciando sus cabellos.- Ya todo paso, estoy aquí contigo, no dejare algo así vuelva a ocurrir.

-¡Mikorin, estaba tan asustada! Ese tipo no dejaba de tocarme y no te veía por ningún lado.-sollozaba la ojivioleta, apretando entre sus manos la playera de Mikoshiba. Por fin entre sus brazos se sintió segura, el miedo y temor que había vivido se estaba esfumando poco a poco- Pero, tu viniste por mí, así que ya no me siento asustada.

-Realmente lo siento, te prometo no volver a separarme de ti.

La gente los observaba sonrojados. Algunas chicas suspiraban deseando tener un novio tan atento como Mikoto Mikoshiba. Aunque la gente con sentido común estaba indignada con lo ocurrido y se preocupaban por el estado de la chica. Y por sobretodo no dejarían escapar al criminal.

Esta desastrosa experiencia, será el detonador que haría que esta pareja de amigos y compañeros de trabajo, lograran por fin poner en orden sus sentimientos. Claramente no ha sido la mejor manera para hacer que la chica se dé cuenta de lo que sentían por el otro; pero si fue lo mejor para el chico, pues le haría tomar la decisión que si era correcta.

En un lugar mucho más retirado del epicentro de esta tragedia, en la comodidad de un escritorio, se podía apreciar a un dibujante de manga aproblemado con la trama de sus historia. Realmente deseaba hacer algo que complaciera a su editor y sobre todo a su público.

Nozaki, hace mucho había regresado a su departamento, su misión había sido un fracaso perdió de vista a sus amigos y no solo eso, después de intentar encontrarlos desesperadamente, se dio cuenta que no tenía ni la mayor idea del lugar en el que se encontraba, en pocas palabras se perdió y por horas intento encontrar la estación de trenes y obviamente lo logro solo porque la gente le dio las indicaciones para llegar a dicho lugar. Les estaría eternamente agradecido, gracias a ellos podía continuar con su vida y su carrera como Mangaka seguiría por años.

Y como resultado de todos esos acontecimientos, ahora Nozaki estaba sin ideas para concluir la cita de Mamiko. Se sujetaba el cabello desesperado, si tan solo no se hubiera perdido, ahora tendría muchas ideas y este sería el mejor capitulo de todos... Bueno simplemente improvisaría algo dramático y que le dé un giro a la relación de sus protagonistas. Donde ninguno de los dos pueda ya negar por más tiempo los sentimientos que tiene el uno por el otro.

Y así con aquella "Gran idea" el chico comenzó a dibujar lo que sería el Storyboar del capítulo más decisivo de su manga. Aunque por lo visto le quedaría mejor otro nombre, que fuera un poco más romántico, pues "La cita de Mamiko" titulo muy predecible para un manga shoujo. Pero el mangaka era un ingenuo que creía que ese título sería perfecto e ideal para la ocasión. Pero su editor le ayudaría a no mandar ese capítulo a la tumba y hacer que su carrera como artista de manga shoujo, continuará intachablemente. De hecho Ken-san, desde el momento que recibió el mensaje de Nozaki con aquella noticia, había pensado un título mucho mejor, solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para hablarlo con el dibujante.

* * *

Bien he vuelto, después de bastante tiempo. Lamento tardarme tanto, al menos no fue por meses D: … Estoy bastante nerviosa justo ahora, pues espero que las chicas que me leen no se pierdan, pues tampoco pude responder su comentarios (De hecho hasta estoy confundida, no sé si lo hice o no XD), esta vez lo volveré a hacer al final en las notas de autor…. Me apena esto, pues me siento completamente apoyada con sus reviews y no poder responderles, me hace sentir mal. Espero ahora poder tener el tiempo para hacerlo.

En fin, solo espero que este capítulo les haya gustado pues ya damos por terminada la cita de Mikorin y Sakura, pobre que mala fui con ella T-T … Pero, Mikorin, fue todo un príncipe salvando a Sakura a que si? :333 …. Y ahora si se viene el amor entre estos dos! Algo que todas esperábamos con ansias *-*

Esta vez espero no perderme por tanto tiempo, y espero cumplir con los 15 días… Hasta entonces, cuidense!

 _Respuestas~~~_

 **[Raquel:** Realmente, me disculpo por la tardanza, ojala esta capitulo te haya gustado. Kashima es un amor y ayudara mucho a esta pareja :'3 … Ella es muy buena amiga, y los quiere ver juntos, yo los sé. Bueno hasta próximo, capitulo y muchas gracias por comentar! Y cuídate mucho! **]**

 **[Kawaii-Maria:** Sugoiiiii! Gracias, por tus comentarios, me hicieron muy feliz…. Y no solo eso, me siento realizada al haber logrado engancharte con la historia pese a no gustarte la pareja … Proxima meta, hacer que los ames! Okno, solo bromeo, pero sería bueno que eso pasara (? XD Hasta pronto, que este bien! Cuidate. **]**

 **[Giselle Valle:** Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste! … Y has estado súper perdida en Facebook! Me preocupa D: .. espero que estés bien! **]**

 **[Mari-animeangel:** ahahahah Kashima es una loquilla, ademas solo Hori-senpai le hace ser tan impulsiva, bueno asi lo veo yo XD …. Nozaki es muy bobo, creo que lo has notado en esta cap! XD Mira que perderse! Se perdió las orejas de gato, se verian tan bien en su manga ahahahaah… Bueno, muchas gracias por comentar, espero leerte nuevamente… Que estés bien! Hasta pronto :'33 **]**


	7. Chapter 7

Un nuevo día de clases se hacía presente para los estudiantes de instituto. Donde algunos luchaban por poder salir de las acogedoras mantas, que tanto le impedían despertar; otros se levantaban animados, porque podrían ve a sus amigos y amigas. Y unos simplemente se levantaban por obligación. También hay que incluir aquellos, que tenían que ser despertados por sus madres, o sino llegarían tarde a clases y serian ellas quienes debían dar la cara por ello, mas tarde cuando el profesor titular les llamar. Y obviamente ninguna quería eso.

Mikorin apenas había podido dormir bien las últimas dos noches, de hecho el fin de semana paso supremamente largo para el chico de cabellos rojos. Y cuando por fin, había podido conciliar el sueño y descansar, a las pocas horas su madre tironeaba de la ropa de cama para sacarlo de ahí. ¿Por qué no lo dejaba dormir unas horas más, o mejor quedarse en casa?

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero ir!-Repita sin darse por vencido, ni comprender que su madre no daría su brazo a torcer, sin importar que. Y esta, ya pronto perdería la paciencia.- Quiero dormir.

-¡Mikoto Mikoshiba! ¡Sal de esa cama ahora mismo! No sé qué te habrá pasado, pero desde que regresaste de tu cita te encerraste aquí. ¿Es que te rechazaron? ¿O no pudiste comprar ese juego tonto que tanto querías?

-¡Nada de eso, déjame en paz!

No estaba tan loco como para decirle a su madre, lo roto que se sentía por dentro. Su sentimientos se habían encargado muy bien de hacer un nudo en su corazón y lo último que quería era que ella se terminaría burlando de él, porque estaba seguro de que así seria. Ya tuvo mucho con la mañana del sábado cuando se burlo porque saldría con su amiga, fue tan tonto por decirle.

-Si no te levantas, vaciare todas tus repisas y quemare tus muñecas-Le amenazo soltando el agarre que hacía en las mantas y se dirigió a las dichas estanterías del chico, donde ordenadas y pulcramente limpiadas, estaban los mayores tesoros del chico.- Y voy a empezar por esta, la más grande… Esta que tiene dos coletas y el pelo verde.

-¡Noooo! ¡Esa noooo! ¡Es una edición limitada! -Grito incorporándose en la cama, completamente asustado. Su madre era muy capaz de dejarlo sin sus amadas chicas- Esta bien me voy a levantar. Pero, no toques mis cosas.

-Muy bien Mikorin, no es difícil obedecer a tu madre.-Con una fingida e inocente sonrisa regresó la figura a su lugar-Tu desayuno esta servido en la mesa.

Cuando ya estuvo solo en su cuarto, se levantó. A la vez que dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. Su madre era una fastidiosa. No le hacia ningún daño que él se quedará en casa. Ella nunca comprendería que se sentía lo suficientemente avergonzado como para no querer pisar la escuela en unos cuantos días. Aun así obedeció al a mujer, claro que bajo amenazas. Ni loco sacrificaría su colección de bishoujo, por huir de sus sentimientos. Y bueno solo debía evitar estar a solas con cierta pequeña, que le traía locamente enamorado. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

Tomo su uniforme y una toalla. Se bañaría rápido, para luego desayunar e ir a clases. Si se apresuraba no llegaría tarde al instituto y su madre no le molestara mas la mañana.

Inevitablemente, en la cabeza de Mikorin solo había espacio para pensar en Sakura Chiyo. Si, sus memorias le torturaban y le confundían cada vez mas. En solo pensar en lo que le había sucedido a la pequeña; únicamente gracias a su descuido, era algo que no se podía perdonar. Si tan solo no la hubiera perdido de vista, si solo fuera un poco más valiente. La historia sería muy distinta. El pelirrojo se torturaba con ello, y lanzaba miles de maldiciones a esa basura que había puesto sus sucias manos en Sakura. Y aun así, con todos esos rencorosos y vengativos sentimientos, se sentía feliz. Y eso le hacía odiarse aun mas a sí mismo. Pero, no podía evitar estar contento; Chiyo había llorado en sus brazos, se aferro a él y esta se había sentido segura en sus brazos. Y eso le regocijaba tanto que sentía el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho. Ahora ya no tenía deseos de ayudarla a conquistar al idiota de su amigo pelinegro. Ahora la quería para sí mismo. Quería que esa chica fuera quien le acompañara por el resto de su vida, llenado su pecho de calidez con cada una de sus sonrisas.

La historia no era muy distinta esa mañana para la pequeña Sakura. Su madre tuvo que sacarla de la cama, pero no fue una batalla como ocurrió en casa de Mikorin. La chica había dormido tan plácidamente que el mundo de los sueños no la dejaban despertar, pero gracias a su progenitora logro levantarse a tiempo.

La pobre chica se sentía muy avergonzada por el curso que habían tenido sus sueños. Aquella terrible experiencia que vivió, había sido completamente borrada gracias a Mikorin. Se sentía tan tonta por no haber notado antes, todo lo que el chico aceleraba su corazón. O tal vez, esto se dio gracias al inconsciente rechazo de Nozaki. El amor que había sentido por él en un comienzo se estaba desvaneciendo, y ahora ese sentimiento que el chico no fue capaz de recibir, estaba reviviendo gracias al pelirrojo. Tal vez estaba siendo una tonta, pero aun le parecía que podía sentir los cálidos brazos de Mikorin reconfortándola, y la voz de este resonando en su interior. Como aquellas mariposas que hace mucho no sentía en el fondo de su estomago.

Pese a que, la chica despertó de muy buen humor; al llegar a la estación, los recuerdos atacaron su mente, haciéndola sentir insegura y con miedo. Ahora se arrepentía por no haberle contado nada a su madre de lo sucedido, así le hubiera pedido que le acompañara, pero si hacia eso obviamente su padre armaría un escándalo. Incluso sería capaz de ir a dejarla al instituto todos los días. Eso era demasiado vergonzoso. Así que no tenía ninguna otra alternativa para llegar a la escuela, que el tren. Por ello se armo de valor y continuo con su camino. No iba a vivir con miedo el resto de su vida. Si era cuidadosa esta vez, no volvería a ser intimidada. Y gracias al cielo, esta vez no había la misma cantidad de personas que hace dos días atrás. Sonrió aliviada por ello, y junto con el alivio, nuevamente su mente le quería dejar en claro que el pelirrojo se estaba adueñando de su corazón. Sacudió su cabeza intentando detener el hilo de sus pensamientos. Si seguía así no sería capaz de ver nuevamente al chico a la cara.

Y muy bien es conocido que el destino es capaz de hacer maravillas, y a la salida de la estación los caminos de estos chicos se unieron. En cuanto se vieron, el camarín no tardo en posarse en las mejillas de ambos.

-Bue..- hablaron al mismo tiempo, lo que les hiso avergonzarse más y callar de inmediato.

-Bueno días, Sakura.-el chico le saludo, recurriendo a la parte tosca de su personalidad, no quería que ella notara lo avergonzado que estaba.

-Bu-Buenos días Mikorin.- a la chica le era totalmente difícil poder verle a los ojos. No después de haber aclarado sus sentimientos. Y este titubeo en su voz fue completamente desapercibido por Mikoshiba que luchaba por no mostrar más de lo debido su emociones.

-¿Viniste sola?-cuestiono. Se suponía que la chica le había prometido no viajaría sola en el tren, y le hablaría a su madre para que la acompañara. Solo por eso había desistido de su idea de ir por ella a casa.- ¿No le dijiste nada a tu madre?

-Lo siento, no pude hacerlo. No quiero que se entere mi papá. Armara un escándalo.- un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del pelirrojo de tan solo imaginarlo.

-Entonces yo iré por ti, todas las mañanas. Hasta que ya no tengas miedo. -Olvidándose de su vergüenza, le dedico una de sus sonrisa mas cautivadoras.- Prometí protegerte. Ahora vamos.

El chico se adelanto unos cuantos pasos, mientras su cara ardía en un rojo intenso. Se había dicho que la conquistaría, pero aun no estaba completamente seguro de esta decisión, y además si lo hacía, no lo haría de esta forma. Quería mostrarse tal como era, sin esa fachada que había creado para superar su timidez y que al final terminaba tomar el control de él. Si tan solo supiera que con aquella personalidad, solo hacía que la chica sintiera miles de mariposas en el estomago, no se tomaría la molestia de ocultarla.

-Muchas gracias Mikorin- dijo la chica alcanzando sus pasos. Le fue imposible no dejar de sonreír luego de oír nuevamente esas palabras. Realmente le hacían sentir segura.

Tras llegar a clases, algunas chicas observaban a la pobre Chiyo con una mirada llena de envidia. Otras ni la notaron y solo suspiraban por ver al pelirrojo, tan guapo como siempre. Seguramente no lo harían si lo hubieran visto horas antes haciendo un infantil berrinche a su madre. Pero una chica miraba la escena con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella no se había equivocado, entre ellos dos si pasaba algo y hoy mismo lo averiguaría. Por ahora solo observaría desde lejos.

Y ella no era la única que les observaba admirada. El mangaka pelinegro les veía mientras miles de ideas pasaban en su cabeza ¿Es que acaso había nacido el amor en esos dos?... No lo creía posible, no conociendo la personalidad tímida de su amigo. Aun así esto parecía buen material para alguna nueva historia. Desde ahora prestaría mas atención a aquellos dos.

En el salón de clases después del primer periodo, Mikorin inmediatamente fue abordado por su mejor amiga y rival, Kashima. Que se colgó a su cuello y le hablo en un susurro.

-Dime, ¿Qué ocurrió después de que me fui?- la picardía que fluía de la boca de la chica solo hizo sonrojar al pobre muchacho que con un leve empujón logro soltarse de su agarre.

-¡Que estas insinuando! Tonta.-el sonrojo ya se estaba volviendo algo muy común en el rostro del chico.

-Vamos, no te pongas tímido conmigo. -insistió la peliazul, no le iba a dar tregua al chico.- Te gusta Chiyo ¿Verdad?-La chica daba por hecho que aquello era así, por lo tanto cualquier respuesta por parte de Mikorin seria supremamente ignorada. Conocía lo suficiente de su amigo como para no darse cuenta de estaba enamorado. -No intentes ocultarlo. Se te nota mucho. De hecho lo vengo sospechando desde hace bastante- se cruzo de brazos con pose pensativa mientras asentía con la cabeza a sus propias palabras- Y cuando los vi en ak...

-¡Sí, es así!-grito lleno de vergüenza, para que su amiga se callara de una vez por todas ya se sentía lo suficientemente avergonzado desde esta mañana y ahora Kashima le remataba preguntándole todo esto.- ¡No me molestes!

-¡Lo sabía! -grito eufórica mientras le abrazaba- Sí ustedes se ven muy bien juntos. ¿ Entonces ahora son novios?

-No seas tonta. Recuerda que a ella le gusta Nozaki.-Esa era la cruda realidad.

-¿Y eso qué? ¿Te piensas rendir por eso?-meneó la cabeza con fingida indicación- Y así te haces llamar el príncipe de la escuela.

-Esa eres tu- ya hace tiempo había aceptado el hecho que la chica que quito dicho título- ¿Entonces qué sugieres que hagas?

-Ve por ella. Conquístala de una vez por todas. No te quedes mirando como otro se la lleva.

Kashima tenia razón, se estaba comportando como un verdadero idiota. Él se encargaría que la chica fuera feliz en sus brazos. Seguramente era más indicado para el papel que Nozaki. El chico no se la merecía. Respetaba a su amigo, pero este era un mas imbécil por no darse cuenta de la preciosa chica que estaba dejando ir de su lado. Y si este no lo valoraba, él si lo hacía.

Por fin y gracias a Yuu, Mikorin pudo sentirse completamente seguro de su decisión. Esta vez sí estaba haciendo lo correcto. Y esto era lo que le dictaba su corazón.

-Entonces necesitare que me aconsejes. Nunca ante me he confesado antes. No sé qué hacer. –Admitió avergonzado. Esta vez su experiencia en video juegos no le era de ayuda. Pues ya tenía más que claro que su vida, lo que estaba viviendo no se comparaba con sus videojuegos.

-Déjamelo a mí. Con gusto te ayudare.

Con la experiencia de la chica en romances… de obras de teatro, claro está; seguro salía algo que a Mikorin le pudiera ser de utilidad. O probablemente no. Y ya el resto solo dependía de Sakura. No negaría que tenía miedo de ser rechazado, pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a correr ese riego, con tal de poder seguir a su lado y de poder ver a la chica sonreír por siempre. Y ser él quien pueda ver esa sonrisa en primera fila.

* * *

Hola! Primero que nada. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Espero que hayan tenido una gran noche buena junto a sus seres queridos. Y que Santa se haya portado bien con ustedes 7u7 …xD … Y bueno como regalo de navidad, me esforcé por actualizar el fic este 25 *w*! Espero que les haya gustado este cap :D

Y ahora no nos veremos hasta el otro año, por lo tanto ¡Feliz año nuevo! Que este 2016 todas sus metas se hagan realidad, y que las penas del 2015 se vayan a la basura :'D! Miremos hacia adelante con orgullo! XDD

Y también muchas gracias por acompañarme con este fic, durante este año. Eso me hace muy feliz, pues comencé a publicarlo creyendo que a nadie le gustaría esta pareja, y pues me equivoque medio a medio XD … Por eso estoy sumamente agradecida ;_; … Les quiero! Así que cuídense, y ya nos estamos leyendo el próximo mes :'3

 _Respuestas~_

 **[Raquel:** _Muchas gracias por tu review! Feliz navidad para ti tanbien! Espero que la hayas disfrutado, así como también este cap :'3…. Me encanta sorprenderte XD … Mikorin es todo un amor! Ahora lo quiero un Principe rojo para mi XD_ **]**


	8. Chapter 8

¡Disculpenmeeeeeee! ;_; Tarde un montón en actualizar TT_TT) Cualquier cosa que diga va a sonar a excusa, pero tengo que darles una explicación, me parece lo más justo. Este capítulo lo tenía listo hace un tiempo, pero justamente unos días después de terminarlo llego visita a mi casa y ya no pude subir el cap, y luego me olvide. De hecho ha sido muy poco lo que he podido estar en el pc ;_; Fue un tortuta! Ok no tanto asi. Tampoco pude responder sus comentarios, pues que yo escribo es un secreto para el mundo XD Pero ahora les responderé, como dicen, mejor tarde que nunca. XD

Bueno, mejor les dejo leer tranquilamente! xD

* * *

Últimamente su amiga Kashima y Mikorin, eran casi inseparables. Y Sakura, no lo había notado hasta que les vio juntos comiendo el almuerzo y casualmente algunas veces se encontraba con ellos por los pasillos de la escuela, como hace tan solo unos segundos. Ahora ,Chiyo Sakura, hacía ingreso al salón de arte, ya dentro de poco comenzaban las actividades del club. Una forzada sonrisa se posaba en sus labios. ¡Como, pudo haber olvidado aquello! Mikorin estaba enamorado de Kashima, eso era obvio. La chica no necesito más que ver cómo se complementaban juntos, para caer de esa nube en la que se había subido. Si tan solo ese impulso de buscar con la mirada al pelirrojo desapareciera, no se sentiría así de triste.

Otra vez la muchacha, caía en un amor imposible, aunque solo ella lo veía así. Había creído que nunca podría amar a otro chico luego del pelinegro, pero su corazón le había ignorado por completo y se fijo en el chico más popular de la escuela . Contra la peliazul y el resto de las chicas, no tenía posibilidades, Kashima es una hermosa joven. No podía competir contra eso. Aunque la pequeña pensara de este modo, su corazón ya latía con fuerza por Mikorin, y saber esto no haría que sus sentimientos cambiaran. ¿Realmente no tenía ninguna posibilidad? Pese a que ya se sentía completamente desanimada al respecto… Saber que Kashima, estaba enamorada de Hiro-senpai, le hacía sentirse un poco mejor, sin contar que la personalidad del chico era un punto a favor.

Sumiéndose en sus pensamientos comenzó a bocetar lo que dibujarían el día de hoy. Un bodegón, pintado al oleo. Esperaba que con su precario estado de ánimo lograra obtener buenos resultados.

Para Mikorin las cosas eran muy diferentes. Veía a su amiga caminar de un lado a otro, buscando a su senpai. ¿Para qué? No tenía idea. Sólo había sido arrastrado por la muchacha que era guiada por "La idea perfecta" de la cual aún no le decía nada. Por lo tanto el pelirrojo no tenía de otra que esperar para saber que tramaba Yuu.

-¡Hiro-senpai! -exclamó y salió corriendo a su encuentro. Por fin lo había encontrado. El pelirrojo sólo cerró los ojos disponiéndose a de escuchar como esta era mandada la mier…. Al demonio, por el chico.

-¡Kashima! ¡Idiota, no aparezcas de repente!- la voz del director de dramas, se alzó retumbando por los pasillos. Y tal como supuso la pobre de Kashima era lanzada lejos por un certero golpe del mayor. Esto ya era algo a lo que Mikorin, estaba acostumbrado a tratar y lo único que le hacía cuestionarse, era el hecho de que a su amiga estos golpes le eran como si nada ¿Es que no le dolían?

-Senpai, necesitó pedirle una favor. - la chica habló con entusiasmo, ¿Acaso era algo relacionado con su gran idea?

-Si es una estupidez ni lo menciones, que no te ayudaré.- advirtió antes de que la muchacha dijera alguna palabra.

-Claro que no senpai. Esto es de vida o muerte.-aclaro Yuu, con una euforia.

-Entonces te escucho. ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?

Mikorin les veía sin entender mucho, seguro eran cosas del taller de drama. Sus pensamientos se fueron a aquellos recuerdos de un espléndido día sábado. Lo había disfrutado y mucho. El chico habían hecho lo posible por no recordar ese episodio desastroso cuando regresaban a casa. Quiera o no era imposible de olvidar, sabía muy bien que aquello fue su culpa. Aunque no lo pareciera, seguramente Sakura estaba asustada por ello, incluso, un trauma pudo haber nacido por esa mala experiencia.

-Mikoshiba, será un gusto poder ayudarte. Todo saldrá perfecto, te lo aseguro.-el mayor alzaba su pulgar y acompañaba el gesto con un giño.

-Ehhh… Gracias- respondió sin saber a qué. Algo muy idiota por parte del pelirrojo. - … ¿Pero, con que me vas a ayudar? No entiendo de que me hablas.

-Kashima, ya me lo dijo todo. Te ayudaremos a que tu declaración de amor sea un éxito.- el joven se veía muy contento, demasiado como para que Mikoto se sintiera seguro.-Entonces iré a preparar los detalles, resto sólo depende de ti.

-Ah ya veo… ¡COMO QUE DECLARACIÓN DE AMOR! - exclamo en voz alta, pero su senpai ya se había perdido por el final del pasillo.- ¿Kashima, de qué diablos hablaron?

-¿Es que no estabas escuchando? -cuestionó en respuesta la peliazul, que había planeado todo sin consultar a su amigo, pero como este no había hecho ningún tipo de impedimento mientras le explicaba a su senpai, tomo su silencio como una completa aceptación por parte del pelirrojo.

-¡NO! ¡No estaba escuchando, por eso te preguntó! -grito exasperado, ¡¿En qué diablos estaba pensando su amiga?!- ¿Que eso de declaración de amor? ¿En qué me has metido?

-Es una idea genial y estoy segura que resultará. - la emoción en el rostro de la chica, por poco y era palpable.- No te preocupes, tu no tendrás que hacer mucho.

-¡Pero, explícame de una vez!

-Ok escúchame muy bien.

Atentamente oyó el plan de Yuu, que por cierto, era una locura. Ni loco Mikorin haría algo así de vergonzoso, aunque le parecía muy original y romántico, pero no tenía el valor. Aun así Kashima sabía muy bien cómo convencer a su amigo. Por lo que, solo basto con pronunciar unas cuantas frases, con las cuales alimento aquel ego de galán que el chico poseía, para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Ahora todo estaría listo para que el muchacho dentro de unos días se jugara el todo por el todo, hasta obtener el corazón de su pequeña princesa.

Nozaki mientras tanto, entraba a su departamento con gran entusiasmo. Había aprovechado cada momento para crear nuevos bocetos de personajes, por lo tanto en cuanto terminaron las clases voló a casa. Desde que vio a Mikorin con Sakura se sentía muy inspirado. Y tal vez no sea una mala idea darles un pequeño empujón. ¡Y no lo pensaba por el bien de su manga! ¡Claro que no! Sino que sus amigos se veían bien juntos. Seguro serían una linda pareja, que con sólo verles sus manos cobrarían vida propia y crearían grandes historias.

El pelinegro tomó un lapicero y en una de sus libretas comenzó a escribir lo que sería la trama para su próximo proyecto. El cual estaría inspirado en sus dos amigos. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo no se sentía tan inspirado? Le parecían años desde la última vez y sin mencionar que su misión de espionaje había sido un total fracaso. No había encontrado la inspiración que él buscaba, pero con consejos de su editor logró tener material para lo que sería "La cita de Mamiko". Sin mencionar que aquel título fue totalmente cambiado. Ken-san no era un idiota para arruinar uno de los capítulos decisivos del manga por un nombre tan obvio y ridículo.

Luego de haber entregado su Storyboar y hacer las correcciones solicitadas por su editor, se sentía muy satisfecho por su trabajo y con ello logró obtener algo de tiempo libre extra antes de entregar el nuevo episodio de "Let's Love". Después de entintar sólo necesitaría la ayuda de sus amigos y todo estaría terminado. Por eso, ahora se estaba dando el lujo se crear una nueva historia aprovechando el tiempo que había ganado con su trabajo adelantado.

Sin duda esta vez, Yumeno-sensei, haría un gran trabajo. Otro del cual estar orgulloso. Además no podía quedarse atrás, pues los nuevos mangas que estaban saliendo eran muy buenos, y hay que agregar que las ventas de estos iban subiendo rápidamente. Muy pronto le alcanzarían y Nozaki no quería ser destronado de su puesto del ser el más leído de la temporada. Y realmente no quería que eso ocurriera, habían sido días sin dormir para lograr aquello. Y haría lo que sea por mantener ese título.

Regresando a lo que le ocurría a la pequeña Chiyo en casa. Su madre preparaba la cena mientras ella le ayudaba a preparar las ensaladas. La pequeña buscaba el momento para poder revelarle a su progenitora, lo ocurrido el sábado. Día en el que había salido con Mikoshiba. Pues su madre tampoco sabía esto último, no le había dicho que salió con él. Y ahora que lo supiera seguramente sería víctima de algunas bromas como la vez anterior. Claro, para ella que creía que nunca obtendría la atención del pelirrojo; no tomaría enserio las palabras de la mujer, por más alentadoras que estas fueran y por más que la mujer estuviera segura que estuviera de ello.

-Mamá, puedo hablar contigo un momento, antes que llegue papá.- titubeo al hablar. Se sentía algo avergonzada por lo que le diría a su madre y no era algo por lo que debía sentirse así. ¿No es normal hablar con la madre de las confusiones que atormentan el corazón? Lo fuera o no, no le quedaba a quien más recurrir. Kashima era la chica amada por Mikorin. Y su amiga Seo, no era la indicada para darle consejos de amor, definitivamente no. Su madre era la mejor opción en este caso.

-Claro. ¿Ocurrió algo?.- Su hija muy pocas veces hablaba de ese modo con ella, además nunca deseaba ocultarle algo a su padre, por lo que obviamente esto tiene que ser algo muy importante para ella. Una plática de mujeres.

-Recuerdas que el sábado pasado, fui a Akiba. Bueno ese día salí con Mikorin- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas. Realmente era vergonzoso hablar de esto con su madre.

-¿Quéé? ¿Se te declaro? ¡¿Salieron a una cita?!-le fue imposible ocultar su emoción al oír a su hija. Sabía que tenía razón, ese niño estaba totalmente enamorado de su Chiyo- Te dije que está enamorado hasta los pies de ti.

-No, no fue así, solo le acompañe a comprar un juego. – negó con el rostro absolutamente colorado. Sabía que su madre saldría con un disparate como ese.-Por favor solo escúchame, no me interrumpas, es muy vergonzoso que me digas eso.

-Pero Chiyo, mi corazonada me dice que así es. No deberías verlo solo como a tu amigo.

-¡Mamá!

-Está bien no diré más, escuchare lo que tienes que decime. – calló para escuchar a su hija, aunque tenía muchas cosas que decir.

-Bien, lo que te diga ahora no tiene que saberlo papá o arma un escándalo. – su madre le miro confusa, pero aun así asintió y se mantuvo en silencio.- Cuando veníamos de regreso, tuve la mala experiencia de ser víctima de acoso en el tren. ¡Pero, Mikorin me defendió! … Y bueno, me sentí segura a su lado, mi corazón se acelero mucho cuando fue a mi auxilio.

-¿Y porque no me dijiste nada antes? Hubiéramos ido a poner un denuncia a la estación.

-Porque no era algo muy grave, además la gente nos ayudo también y se llevaron al pervertido.- le explicaba rápidamente a su madre antes de que esta se alterara mas por lo que le había revelado.

-Qué alivio que Mikorin estuviera ahí- aunque la situación por la que paso su hija no fue muy grata y que el chico estuviera a su lado para ayudarla, le hiso sentirse un poco mejor. Ella como madre nunca hubiera querido que algo así le pasara a su preciada hija, pero en la sociedad en la que vivian nunca se está cien por ciento seguro. Y tal vez no fuera muy buena madre si aprovechaba aquello para ayudar al chico a abrirle los ojos a su tontita hija, que era una ciega por no notar que el pelirrojo le quería- Debo agradecerle por lo que hizo, invítalo a cenar este viernes.

-Ehhh… ¡¿EHHHHH?!

-Sí, quiero agradecerle como es debido. Hizo algo por lo que le estoy profundamente agradecida. Así que dile que lo esperamos este viernes.

Y así comenzó el dilema de Chiyo por invitar a Mikorin a casa, ahora que era completamente consciente de los sentimientos que tenía por el chico, el solo hecho de siquiera poder dirigirle la palabra era algo en lo que tendría una gran dificultad. Sólo esperaba poder invitarlo antes de que la fecha impuesta por su madre se avecinaba.

Los días siguientes fueron un caos para Mikoshiba, que no tenía más remedio que soportar los locuras de su amiga peliazul. Sólo habían pasado dos días, pero estaba tan agotado que se sentía como si la semana completa hubiera pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y aún faltaba para el el ultimo día de clases de la semana.

Cada tarde después de terminar las clases era llevado o más bien arrastrado al club de drama, donde se preparaban los detalles para lo que sería su confesión de amor. Aún no se sentía completamente seguro de hacerlo de la forma que su amiga le decía. Por tan genial que fuera lo que tenían preparado, era algo muy vergonzoso, pero si era por hacer sentir a Sakura especial, estaba más que dispuesto a realizar aquello.

Al menos hoy las preparaciones habían terminado temprano, fue una suerte ya que Nozaki le había llamado para que fuera a su departamento a trabajar en su manga, le sorprendía que el chico estuviera tan adelantado respecto a lo acostumbrado. Probablemente su editor le había dado el visto bueno con mayor rapidez.

Al llegar al departamento de su amigo, tocó el timbre un esperó a que le abriera, pese a que son muy buenos amigos él no entraría así como a si nada a la casa se esté.

-Mikorin, perdón por la demora, no había escuchado el timbre.- se disculpo el pelinegro nada mas al verle.

-No te preocupes, no espere tanto.

-Gracias por venir hoy- el pelinegro se dirigió a la cocina, para ir por algo de tomar para ofrecerle a su amigo- ¿Mikorin, quieres agua o jugo?

-Un vaso de jugo, por favor.

Nozaki, le entrego el vaso de jugo a su amigo antes de entregarle las páginas de su manga, debía ser precavido con su trabajo. De todas formas dejo la botella de jugo al alcance del pelirrojo por si quería mas.

-Mikorin, esta vez voy a necesitar que seas muy detallista- comenzó a hablar con gran entusiasmo el pelinegro. Más bien parecía un chico enamorado, obviamente de su manga- En estas páginas esta el capítulo más decisivo para Mamiko, por fin su relación con Suzuki.

-Ya era hora, pensé que nunca lo dibujarías.-comentó entusiasmado, ahora comprendía porque Nozaki lucia tan feliz- ¿Ken-san te lo pidió?

-No, solo creí que era el momento y a Ken-san le pareció muy bien. Además me dio su aprobación para crear un nuevo manga.

-Que bien, ya sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo.

-Gracias Mikorin- no solo estaba agradecido con el pelirrojo le ayudaría, sino, también porque su amigo siempre terminaba siendo la inspiración para sus mangas.

Le dejó las hojas de su manga y se dispuso a entintar los bocetos de su próximo manga, debía entregar un borrador para que sea evaluado. Aunque ken-san lo aprobara, necesitaba que la editorial lo hiciera tambien.

Ambos chicos se sumieron en su trabajo. Mikorin no se había molestado en revisar las páginas, directamente hiso lo que hace mejor, flores y brillitos. Así la belleza de cada personaje sería completamente expresada en papel y se grabaría en la memoria de las chicas, sobre todo como el galán que por fin conquistó a Mamiko. Pues por lo que veía esta era la cita de los protagonistas.

-Me he quedado sin tinta.- rompió el silencio el artista a la vez que se levantaba de su escritorio- Iré donde Miyako-senpai a conseguir un poco. –Que bueno y conveniente era para Nozaki, tener una colega como vecina-Mikorin estás en tu casa.

-Hasta luego, intenta no tardar. Puede que me surja alguna duda.-aunque lo dudaba, por lo general le era fácil resolverlas sin la ayuda del mangaka.

El pelinegro fue rápidamente al ascensor del edificio, si quería ser rápido era la mejor opción. Sólo esperaba que su colega estuviera en casa, por lo general no salía mucho. Y cruzaba los dedos porque anterior editor no estuviera ahí. Pobre, debería ya saber que la chica universitaria entregaba su manga por estas fechas. Sería un milagro si no se lo encontraba justamente hoy.

El trabajo de Mikorin iba muy bien, hasta que comenzó a prestarle atención a todas las escenas del capítulo. Dejó aún lado la pluma y comenzó a leer hoja por hoja. Entendía muy bien que esta era la cita de Mamiko, pero era mucha coincidencia con el inició de su salida con Chiyo. Esfumó totalmente esa estúpida idea de la cabeza. ¿Era normal ir de compras e ir al cine en una cita verdad? Se sonrojo con ese pensamiento, pues fue exactamente lo que hicieron el sábado, hubiera sido lindo que realmente algún dis pudiera tener una cita con la chica, pero lamentablemente sólo era su amigo y también el mejor amigo del chico quien le gustaba a ella.

Tras leer un poco más, todo sobre idea sobre una coincidencia fue completamente esfumada de su mente. Nozaki los había seguido, estaba seguro y no solo eso, estuvo presente cuando el pervertido ataco a Chiyo. ¡No podía creer que, su amigo fuera capaz de tal cosa! ¡Porque no ayudo a Sakura! La indignación y decepción embargaban por completo al pelirrojo. Jamás, pero jamás creyó que su amigo sería capaz de algo así, de hecho ya ni sabía si merecía que le llamara amigo.

-Disculpa la espera Mikorin. Hubo un pequeño inconveniente.-hablo Nozaki al entrar a la sala común de su departamento. ¡Qué alivio era estar lejos de Maeno! Alivio que no duro nada al ver Mikorin le miraba de una forma nada amigable.- ¿Mikorin?

-Oye Nozaki, el sábado nos estabas espiando a Sakura y a mí?- pregunto seriamente y sin rodeos, rogando porque la respuesta fuera negativa. No quería que sus sospechas fueran ciertas. O todo ese aprecio y cariño que sentía por su amigo, se iría al tacho de la basura.

-Puedo, explicarlo…- hablo lentamente, temiendo que el pelirrojo se enojara, lo que no sabía es que estaba completamente furioso. Pobre Nozaki, hoy no era el mejor día para él.

-¡Nozaki, cómo pudiste! Estabas ahí y no hiciste nada para ayudar a Sakura.-vocifero tan alto como pudo, desahogándose por completo. Estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para mandar al demonio ahora mismo al chico.

-¿De qué estás hablando Mikorin?- pregunto confuso, sin entender a lo que se refería el pelirrojo. No iba a negar que los siguió, pero los había perdido de vista y nada malo pasó ¿Se qué hablaba su amigo entonces? No podía comprenderlo.

-¡Dejaste que se aprovecharan de ella! Pero a ti que te va a importar ¡Lo único importante para ti es tu estúpido manga!- gracias a lo molesto que estaba le era imposible bajar el tono de su voz.- Y Sakura que te ama tanto, si supiera la clase de personas que llegas a ser por tu propio beneficio ella no estaría sufriendo por ti. Y yo no sería tan idiota como para querer ayudarlos. He sido tan tonto. –llevo una mano a su cabeza, sintiéndose el chico mas idiota de la tierra- Yo iba sacrificar todo lo que siento por ella para que pudiera ser feliz contigo, realmente me siento tan arrepentido ¡Tú no te mereces a Sakura!

-Mikorin yo no- el pelirrojo no le permitió terminar su frase, que molesto había ido por su mochila que dejo en el cuarto del mangaka.

-No quiero escucharte, me voy de aquí.

Sin siquiera dedicarle una última mirada al pelinegro salió del lugar, no quería verlo. Si este quería decir algo lo escucharía en otro momento, ahora estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para hacerlo. De hecho ni siquiera lo quería escuchar, pero lo haría por la amistad que tenía. Al fin Mikorin había abierto los ojos.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer ! n.n7 Realmente espero que este cap, haya sido de su agrado ;'3!

No es lindo saber que Nozaki es un MikoChiyo shipper tambien? XDD … Estoy tan emocionada por haber llegado a este punto de la historia! Quiero decir tanto pero no lo hare, no hare spoilers XD

Ahora que ya todo está en normalidad en mi casa, no creo pasar los 15 días que acostumbro. Asi que hare todo lo que pueda para no hacerles esperar otra vez ;'3 …. Bueno ahora les respondo sus Reviews C:

 **Mary-animeangel:** _Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos! Me alegra mucho que el cap anterior te gustara, espero que este también! Y las cosas no están tan mal para Mikorin ahora! Me es imposible ser mala con él… Ok admito que se me paso por lamente hacer que Chiyo les viera, pero algo muy predecible XDD… Aunque hice algo parecido pero diferente ahahaha XD_

 **Left Lie:** _Ahahahaha siii ya era hora! Ese mikorin tan lentoooo! Lo bueno es que alfin se decidio 7u7_

 **Raquel:** _Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos! Espero que tu año nuevo fuera muy bueno y lo disfrutaras! Ojala, este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, ya se viene el amor n.n_

 **Acir-chan:** _Me hiciste sonrojar mucho con tu comentario, en serio muchas gracias. Me hace tan feliz que te gustara mi fic y te dieras el tiempo de comentar, lo aprecio un montón ;_; …. Pobre Chiyo que fue tocada por ese cochinon (me hizo mucha gracia como lo insultabas XD) Pero sin eso nuestro pelirrojo no hubiera afirmado bien sus pantalones, ahora es todo un macho que se respeta XDD … La declaración de amor! Sera genial, o eso espero XD … Y gracias por los buenos deseos, pase un buen año nuevo, mi cuerpo lo sabe (Comí mucho ;_;) …. No dejare este fic sin su final, ten eso por seguro ;'3 … Me gusta tu sugerencia, has alimentado mi mente pervertida XD_

 **Anto Taisho:** _YA ESTA EL 8! ;'3 En serio que lamento mucho la demora, no volverá a ocurrir. Espero que hayas disfrutado el cap_


	9. Chapter 9

Chiyo Sakura, 17 años, clase 2-a. Ocupación: Además de estudiante, asistente de mangaka. Preocupaciones futuras: como invitar al chico que le gusta a casa sin dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos. Dilema actual: no saber qué hacer. ¿Porque no lo sabía? No es que estuviera aburrida o algo, simplemente había llegado en muy mal momento a casa de Nozaki. Antes de tocar la puerta del departamento del mencionado, escucho muchos gritos por parte del pelirrojo. No podía distinguir de qué hablaban, pero le sorprendía lo molesto que se oía Mikorin. Tal vez, por el día lo mejor es que se fuera a casa y no estar en medio de peleas de chicos, seguramente pronto se les pasaría. Aunque moría de curiosidad por saber qué ocurrió.

De marcha hacia su casa, no paro de darle vueltas al asunto. Realmente era de extrañar que dos buenos amigos se pelearan, algo malo debe haber ocurrido entre ellos. Sinceramente estaba preocupada y por más que así fuera debía esperar al día de mañana para indagar en el asunto.

Cuando por fin llegó a su casa, sigilosamente intentó pasar desapercibida, pero su madre no le permitió irse a su cuarto como tenía planeado. Se interpuso en su camino llevándola hacia la cocina, pues estaba preparando la cena.

-Chiyo ya le preguntaste a Mikorin que es lo que le gusta.-Cuestiono nada mas al entrar al lugar- Tengo que comprar los ingredientes mañana y tener todo listo para la cena del viernes

-No mamá, no le he preguntado-respondió sudando la gota, ni siquiera lo había invitado aún. Esperaba que su madre la atosigara mas con el asunto.

-¿Pero ya lo invitaste verdad? -inquirió la mujer con seriedad, sabía muy bien que su hija era tímida pero ahora no tenían grandes motivos que le impidieron realizar tal invitación.- ¿Cierto?

-No mamá, aún no he tenido la oportunidad- dijo luego de haber dejado escapar un largo suspiro.

-Chiyo, ya ha pasado media semana. Mañana si o si lo invitas. Sabes muy bien que deseo agradecerle por cuidar de ti.-y de paso darle un pequeño empujón a ambos.

-Lo sé mamá, lo haré mañana sin falta.

-Bien, entonces ve a cambiar tu uniforme y hacer tus deberes antes de cenar.

Una vez en su habitación se abalanzó sobre la cama y comenzó a dar pequeños giros de un lado a otro en esta. ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer para invitar al chico sin ponerse nerviosa y colorada hasta las orejas? Seguro que no podría, y Mikorin se daría cuenta que sentía algo más que amistad por él. Tendría que practicar frente al espejo para no dejarse al descubierto mañana que daría su invitación.

Aunque los pensamientos de la chica rápidamente fueron parados por los recuerdos de la tarde ¿Sería correcto invitar a Mikorin luego que se peleó con el pelinegro? ¿No sería una descortesía de su parte? Aunque también ella no debería porque saber sobre eso. De todas formas no podía realizar conjeturas sin saber lo ocurrido, tampoco tenía el valor para preguntar directamente, solo le quedaba esperar a que el pelirrojo mencionara el asunto.

Al terminar sus deberes, que por suerte no fueron muchos. Chiyo fue a la cocina a ayudar a su madre en lo que faltara, ya pronto su padre llegaría a casa. Además que le gustaba mucho cocinar y aprender de su progenitora, era una gran oportunidad para poder crear muy buenos platillos a futuro.

-Mamá, hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar.

-Ya estoy por terminar la comida. Si quieres puedes preparar la mesa, por favor.

-Ok. ¿Papá ya debe estar por llegar verdad?-inquirió observando el Reloj que adornaba la pared del comedor.

-Sí, ya debe estar en camino.

Una vez que la mesa ya está dispuesta para la cena, su padre no tardó en llegar. El día de hoy su padre se veía cansado, seguramente tuvo un montón de trabajo en la oficina. Rápidamente le invito a sentarse al comedor y entonces procedió a llevar los alimentos a la mesa.

-Cariño,-llamo melosamente a su esposo- te informó que el viernes vendrá a cenar Mikorin el amigo de Chiyo.

-¿Ah, sí? Qué bien, intentaré llegar más temprano entonces.-intento no mostrarse perturbado por la noticia y poner buena cara, pero le era algo difícil. Así que su hija ya había crecido lo suficiente. No tenia ningún problema con el chico, al contrario le agradaba… pero no estaba listo para dejar ir a su atesorada hija.

-Gracias querido- dijo con una sonrisa, sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su esposo.

-¿Lo has invitado tú Chiyo? - inquirió sin poder evitar que sus celos de padre hicieran su aparición.

-Fui yo-respondió rápidamente la mujer, antes que la fantasiosa mente de su marido hiciera de lo suyo.- le debemos mucho a ese niño. -miró a su hija para indicarle que le contara a su padre sobre lo ocurrido.-Hija, se que querías que lo mantuviera entre nosotras, pero es algo que tu padre debe saber.

-¡Pero mamá! - lloriqueo en respuesta, la mujer le miro- Esta bien. Papá sólo no exageres las cosas.

-Depende de lo que sea ¿No?- dijo para tranquilizar a la menor, pero imaginar lo que saldría de la boca de su hija fuera algo como "Papá, Mikorin y yo somos novios" no lo hacía muy feliz y no porque el chico fuera el problema, si no, que su hijita era muy joven aun para esas cosas.

-Intenta no hacerlo, por favor.- pidió, poniendo aun más nervioso a su padre- Bien para resumir fui acosada por un pervertido en el metro y Mikorin me ayudó, se enfrentó al él.

-¿Te refieres que un tipo se atrevió a poner sus sucias manos en ti?- ¡Esto era peor, que lo que había imaginado! ¡Maldición, quería partirle la cara a ese animal! Aun que sus pensamientos fueran un caos y un mar de venganza, el hombre no exageraría de forma escandalosa; sólo haría lo que un padre tenía que hacer, poner una denunciar. Y sin importarle la hora se puso de pie para ir a la estación mas cercana.

-¿Cariño?-cuestiono al verlo levantarse de su lugar, sin decir ninguna palabra. Kyouya, solo intentaba no dejar salir lo peor de él frente a su amada familia.

-Iré a poner un denuncia-aviso ya más calmado-Esto no se va a quedar así.

-Nooo, papá paso hace días y el hombre ya fue sancionado.

-Hija, eso debe ser reportado, para que se implemente más seguridad. Así como te ocurrió a ti puede otra chica ser víctima de acoso.

-Pero papá- por eso no Chiyo quería decirle nada a su padre, sabía muy bien que esto ocurriría.

-No se diga más, iremos ahora mismo a hacer la denuncia.-

Y así se dio por terminada la cena en la casa de la familia Sakura. El jefe de familia era muy preocupado por su hija demasiado, pero muy pocas veces lo dejaba ver tan claro como ahora. Sin duda alguna, le debía mucho a ese chico de cabellos rojos.

Nozaki hacía poco había terminado su cena. El pobre chico tenía el ánimo por los suelos. No había podido hablar con el pelirrojo. Realmente no entendió nada de lo que había pasado en aquella discusión. No negaría que seguirlos fue muy malo de su parte, pero no creía que fuera algo para enojarse a tal grado, además que lo único que uso de la salida de ellos fue la ida al cine y pasear por las tiendas, lo demás todo fue intentado por él y su editor. ¿Es que acaso esas últimas hojas coincidían con el final de la ida de compra de sus amigos? Si ese era el caso, pues la situación ya sería más entendible para él y el enojo de Mikorin cobraría sentido en su cabeza. Aún así de cerca de la verdad el pelinegro no quería creer que fuese algo así lo que ocurrió. Si tan sólo su amigo le hubiera permitido explicarle las cosas, esa enorme culpa acompañada de tristeza no lo estaría haciendo trisas por dentro. Solo pensar en lo molesto que estaba su amigo, le hacía pensar que este ni siquiera querría verle mañana.

Una vez que término de lavar los platos de la cena, no fue capaz de centrarse en su trabajo, y con lo bien que estaba avanzando con este. La situación en la que se había metido no le permitía trabajar. Por lo que decidió, mejor ir a dormir y recuperar esas energías que perdía con cada fecha de entrega. Y si tenía suerte su mente le permitiría pensar en la nueva historia de amor que había nacido gracias a ver a Chiyo y Mikorin. Y ante este último pensamiento fue consciente de una parte que las palabras de Mikoshiba que había pasado por alto. Sakura lo amaba, ¿Entonces aquellas veces que ella le había dicho que lo admiraba realmente fueron confesiones de amor? Se sentía tan mal por no darse cuenta de eso antes, pero la verdad nunca había pensado en Sakura de forma romántica, y tampoco podría responder a sus sentimientos. Mikorin tenía razón él no merecía una chica como Chiyo. Sin mencionar que lo que más le hacía sentirse miserable era que su mejor amigo sabía todo esto y aún así amaba a la chica, sabiendo que no podía ser correspondido. Pero ahora enmendaría sus errores, y lo primero era disculparse con Mikoto a como dé lugar.

Al día siguiente, Mikorin no tenía humor para ir a la escuela. Estaba tan enojado que ver la cara de Nozaki sería como pisar un detonador y saldría lo peor de sí. Pero decirle eso a su madre era un caso perdido que sólo ponía en peligro a sus chicas. Así que reunió las pocas ganas que tenía de levantarse y se preparo para bajar a desayunar. La madre del chico lo notó algo más serio de lo normal, e incapaz de decir algo al respecto lo dejo pasar, y aunque ella acostumbrara molestar a su hijo, podía notar cuando algo atormentaba la mente de este y en ocasiones como estas es donde su el pelirrojo debe aprender a salir de ellas y crecer como persona.

Mientras Mikoshiba comía sus tostadas una visita totalmente inesperada llegaba al hogar del pelirrojo. Kyouya Sakura tocaba el timbre de su casa. Causándole una gran sorpresa a los residentes de la casa. Y no venía sólo Chiyo lo acompañaba.

-Buenos días, esperó no importunar su mañana.-saludo cortésmente el oficinista, acelerando nuevamente el corazón de la mujer pelirroja que abría la puerta y que con verlo se olvidaba que era una mujer casada por unos segundos. ¡Porque se caso tan joven!

-Ohh no claro que no es un placer tener si visita.-respondió la madre del chico saliendo de sus deslumbramiento por sólo ver al hombre frente a ella. Si solo hubiera aparecido antes de conocer al idiota de su marido.

-Buenos días Kyouya-san- saludo Mikorin con un pequeña referencia- Buenos días Sakura.

-Buenos días Mikorin.-un pequeño carmín se alojaba en las mejillas de Chiyo, desde el momento en que su padre quiso ir a visitar a Mikorin no puedo evitar que su pulso se acelerara.

-No dispongo de mucho tiempo, así que seré breve comenzó- a hablar hombre a la vez que se disculpaba con una leve sonrisa- Me he presentado porque hay unas palabras que me gustaría cruzar con su hijo si no es mucha molestia.

\- ¡Mikoto! ¡En que líos te has metido!-exclamo a su hijo que se encontraba a su lado, sabía que estaba enamorado de la hija del hombre, pero no sería capaz de hacerle nada. Eso es lo que quería creer- ¡¿Le has hecho algo a la hija de Kyouya-san?!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Jamás lo haría! No seas tonta.-hablo ofendido. Jamás pero jamás haría algo en contra la chica que amaba.

-No al contrario. Su hijo ha ayudado mucho a mi Chiyo, le estoy enormemente agradecido. Y mi esposa también. Por eso no se exalte por favor-hablo rápidamente en defensa del pelirrojo- Y como agradecimiento, deseamos invitar a su hijo a cenar a nuestra casa mañana. Claro si usted se lo permite, y yo traeré por la noche a Mikorin.

El chico, parpadeo sorprendido, nunca se hubiera esperado que el mismo padre de Chiyo fuera hasta su casa solo para invitarlo a cenar. Incluso su madre se hacia el mismo cuestionamiento ¿Sera que su hijo si tenía una oportunidad con aquella linda joven?

-Oh claro. Si él quiere ir no se lo negare.- respondió contenta, menos mal solo era una invitación. Su hijo no era tan idiota como aparentaba.

-Gracias, con gusto iré.-aunque se muera de vergüenza esta oportunidad la tomaría y daría su mejor esfuerzo por hacerle ver a Chiyo, que Nozaki no era el único hombre frente a ella.

-Hoy llevaré a Chiyo a la escuela, podemos llevarte también.

-Gracias iré por mis cosas.- entro rápidamente a su casa en busca de su maletín. Al parecer hoy sería un buen día. O esos eran los deseos de Mikoshiba Mikoto, un joven completamente enamorado.

 _ **Hola! Lo sé otra vez tarde más de 15 días ;_; definitivamente creo que ya no podre mantener ese ritmo, ente próximo mes entro a clases y no sé cuánto tiempo pueda sacarle a escribir de ahora en adelante. Así que les recomiendo que agreguen esta historia a sus follows, para que no se pierdan de la actualización 7v7**_

 _ **Esta vez para compensar quería hacer un capitulo algo más largo, pero al final no me extendí mucho, sentí que si le agregaba mas no quedaría bien XD … Bueno espero que este cap les gustara, esto muy pronto se solucionara y tendremos romance :'3 (Después de 9 capítulos DD: … Soy una tortuga para escribir XD)**_

 _ **Esta vez no pude responder a sus review, había estado de viaje y no tenia internet. Pero ahora ya nada lo impide. Ahí nos leeremos! Hasta pronto :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

Al llegar juntos a la escuela, nuevamente llamaron la atención de las chicas. Otra vez la pobre Chiyo sentía que era devorada por esos ojos llenos de odio y envidia de las colegialas. Mikorin al contrario observaba que cierto pelinegro le miraba de lejos, al parecer este no quería acercarse a más de cinco metros de él. Y la verdad así era, Nozaki tenía miedo de enfrentar a Mikoto, luego de haber sido consiente de la verdad y la gravedad de sus actos, pero tampoco quería dejar las cosas así, debía encontrar una forma de disculparse con pelirrojo a como dé lugar.

Chiyo al darse cuenta de la mirada llena de molestia del pelirrojo, inmediatamente el recuerdo de la discusión que había oído la tarde anterior llegó a su cabeza. Y sin poder evitarlo, la curiosidad habló por sí misma.

-Mikorin, ¿Estas bien, te ves molesto? -pregunto, poniendo su mejor cara de preocupación, para que este no notara que sabía lo que había ocurrido, pero claro con ello solo logró que el corazón del oji-rojo se acelerara por completo.

-No me pasa nada, no es algo importante. -respondió rápidamente, disimulando su sonrojo. No es como si pudiera contarle a la chica el motivo de su malestar, ya que ella era la principal causa de su pelea con Nozaki, y ni loco le diría a Chiyo, ya que eso significaba dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos. Pero al parecer su respuesta no fue suficiente para dejar tranquila a la chica, que dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. ¿Tal vez estaba demasiado preocupada por él?... Mejor no se hacía falsas ilusiones, que solo le traerían dolor, a fin de cuentas. No es como que ella fuese a enamorarse de él algún día.

-Tal vez… -oyó decir a la chica. ¿Es que le leyó la mente y le dio una respuesta a sus desalentadores pensamientos? No, era estúpido pensar aquello, definitivamente Mikoto estaba leyendo mucho manga este último tiempo. Lo bueno fue que mantuvo en silencio y así Chiyo se armó de valor para por fin hacer, por sí misma, la invitación que tenía pendiente, pues que su padre lo haya hecho en su lugar no era algo con lo que estuvo de acuerdo, pero su progenitor insistió ser él quien lo hiciera, pues se sentía en gran deuda con el pelirrojo- Tal vez, no sea la gran cosa, pero espero que vayas a mi casa puedas sentirte mejor. Sé que no soy la mejor compañía de todas, pero no quiero verte así…, el Mikorin que me gusta siempre está alegre…

En cuanto la muchacha se dio cuenta de sus palabras su rostro se volvió rojo, rojo tal cual como uno de sus cintones. Se había dejado llevar y dijo algo completamente revelador, que dejó en O.K al pelirrojo, este no podía creer lo que escucho y estaba seguro que lo malentendido, pero entonces … ¿Porque Sakura se sonrojaba tanto? ¿Es qué después de todo la chica si le veía con otros ojos? ¿Pese a todas las estupideces que hizo para lograr que está y Nozaki estuvieran juntos, la pelinaranja le había considerado? ¡Maldición! Su corazón latía tan fuerte, pero no quería dar por sentado todo aquello, si se dejaba llevar sería mucho más doloroso al final, lo sabía muy bien, pero no hacía caso de sus propias palabras… Pero, ¿Y si no lo era? Mikoto es un tipo tan temeroso, pero bueno para eso estaba su amiga Yuu, para ayudarlo a conquistar a la pequeña. Cosa que idiotamente no esperaba seguir.

-¡Me iré a clase!- exclamó fuertemente la chica, no sabía que hacer ya con lo que dijo así que mejor se marchaba, antes de ser cuestionada o algo- Te-te-te-te estaré esperando a la salida. Hasta luego.

Y ya sin más se marchó, dándose cuenta que otra vez metió la pata ¿Para qué lo iba a esperar? La pobre chica realmente se había enmaromado, y el sentimiento esta vez era muy diferente a como se sintió con Nozaki. Esta vez sí corazón latía tan rápido, sentía que explotaría en su pecho sin mencionar que se volvía tan torpe, demasiado para su gusto.

Por otro lado, Mikorin estaba como piedra, no era capaz de notar como la vida le sonreía. ¿Qué tan estúpido podía llegar a ser? Aunque es de esperar, pasar de ser el chico sin ninguna oportunidad al cual su amor no le correspondería nunca, a ser el chico que tenía una posibilidad con muchos puntos a favor, solo que aún no lo notaba. Lástima que no podía pasar de idiota a genio, eso le hacía falta también, pues dejo irse a la muchacha sin preguntarle nada, primero le dice "El Mikorin que me gusta…" pero, ¿Qué tipo de gustar? Aquel que le llenaría de felicidad o ese que simplemente le haría sentir miserable. … y además ese "Te estaré esperando a la salida" … ¿Es que no se podía imaginar el caos que eso causaba en el pelirrojo? El pobre Mikoto no era capaz de ordenar sus ideas, es que todo era demasiado bueno como para ser real. Seguro aún estaba soñando.

-¡Mikotooooo! - la voz de su mejor amiga se oía a lo lejos, pero seguramente estaba corriendo en su dirección. Sí, no era un sueño, Kashima nunca saldría en ellos. - ¡Mikoto! Ya está listo - informo en cuanto estuvo a su lado la peliazul.- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Antes que empiecen ¡Las clases!

Y sin darle tiempo de responder, se llevó a Mikorin del brazo, tirándole sin siquiera importarle su consentimiento. La opinión de este es lo que menos le importa a Yuu, él se probaría ese traje si o si, ya solo quedaban unos días para la gran confección y se abra el telón de una hermosa historia de amor. Todo debía estar perfecto y en orden. Lo bueno es que el oji-rojo estaba acostumbrado a aquellos arranques de su amiga. Así que se dejó llevar sin objeciones al salón del club de drama, que otra cosa más podía hacer, más que aceptar gustoso la ayuda de su amiga.

Por otra parte la amiga de cierta chica, había llegado corriendo al salón luego de dejar a un desconcertado Mikorin en la entrada.

-Wao, Chiyo, estás toda roja- le comento una muchacha de cabello castaño tomado en un moño hacia el lado, llamada Yuzuki Seo quien secretamente es conocida como "La Lorelei del club de coro". Claro las personistas que lo sabían eran contadas con los dedos de una mano.- ¡Ya sé! Estuviste huyendo de los sensei, como yo.- era muy ingenuo pensar que lo notaría a la primera, está tenia cero sentido del amor y cero sentido común también.

-¡Aah! Si, algo así. Me dormí está mañana- le mintió la pelinaranja estaba 100% segura que no quería contarle a Seo sobre su enamoramiento, pues la chica no es alguien muy discreta. Así que prefería mantenerse a raya frente a la castaña.

-O sea que no te han perseguido. Claro, eso sería mucho para ti. Solo yo puedo con ellos. -la castaña se jactaba de ello como si fuese la mejor de las hazañas.

-Debo darte la razón con ello. Jamás tendría tus habilidades. - respondió con algo de ironía, no lo suficiente para que la contraria lo notara.

Y así Chiyo tuvo una plática normal con su amiga, aunque a veces se moría de ganas por pedirle consejos a la muchacha, pero se arrepentía en el acto de solo considerarlo. Seo definitivamente no sería de ayuda.

Mientras tanto, en el salón de drama la situación era completamente diferente. El chico más popular de la escuela, vestía un hermoso traje de príncipe, como si hubiese sido sacado de una película de Disney, de hecho, mucho mejor. Seguramente cualquier chica que lo viera vestido así se desmayaría al instante, pese a ello, eso era lo que menos importaba, los presentes en esa sala solo querían que la confesión del pelirrojo fuera un éxito rotundo.

-¡Te queda perfecto el traje Mami...Koshiba! – hori-senpai estaba igual o más contento que Kashima, seguramente por las probabilidades de que con ello habría más gente interesada en el club de drama. Por otra parte, el protagonista de esta función estaba tan nerviosos que el sudor lentamente se acumulaba en su frente ante las expectativas para el gran día.

-Con esto Sakura, caerá a tus pies estoy segura - Yuu comento a la ligera, sin saber que ese comentario molesto a su amigo, el solo quería que el corazón de la colorina cayera enamorado ante él, algo similar a lo que dijo su amiga, solo que la elección de palabras hacia mucha diferencia, al menos para Mikoto quien valoraba a esa pequeña más que a nada en su vida.

El timbre del inicio de clases interrumpió a los jóvenes arruinando por completo la prueba de vestuario. Aún faltaba por determinar que arreglos le harían a la prenda para que quedara completamente perfecta en Mikoto. Bueno ese timbre no iba a detener al presidente y la estrella del club. Ya estaban acostumbrados a trabajar bajo presión, en tras bambalinas vestirse en menos de 5 minutos era pan comido y digerido. Así que 15 minutos eran todo lo que necesitaban ahora, así que con gran velocidad comenzaron a anotar las medidas y cuanto deberán tomar de tela en ciertos lugares o donde agregar unos cuantos detalles. En el proceso el pobre pelirrojo era tratado incluso peor que un maniquí, la peliazul le giraba hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, ni siquiera se lo pedía a él, simplemente le tomaba el brazo y lo jalaba de un lado a otro. ¿Por qué fue que acepto todo esto en primer lugar? … Cierto, para conquistar a Chiyo, por que el imbécil de Nozaki nunca la apreciaría como él lo hacía, este no era el hombre que la muchacha merecía.

-Bien eso es todo, Kashima. El próximo lunes el traje estará listo… Ayuda a Mami-koshiba a ponerse su uniforme.

Y sin previo aviso la chica le comenzó a desabotonar el traje, debían ser cuidadosos con él. Obviamente al pelirrojo esto le causó un gran bochorno, que le desvistieran, aunque fuera un galante nunca en su vida había mostrado más piel que la de sus brazos, ni porque fuera su amiga se sentía cómodo con ello. De todas formas, Yuu estaba siendo bastante rápida, años siendo la estrella se notaban, la experiencia en cambiar de atuendo en menos de 2 minuto era de admirar.

-Mikoto, me sorprende que no tengas masa muscular. -comentó su amiga al apreciar su torso desnudo, sus palabras fueron como una lanza que lo atravesó en el pecho. Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso, es uno de sus mayores complejos.

-¡Maldición Yuu, no me mires! -exclamó tomando su camisa lo más rápido que pudo para cubrirse y que su cuerpo no fuese más menospreciado. Pero lo que vino después fue lo que le hizo sentir aún peor. La tonta de Kashima expuso la musculatura de su senpai, obviamente pillando desprevenido a este. Eso no iba a terminar bien.

-Mira estos músculos, siendo el más popular de la escuela, es lo que se espera de ti Mikoto. -le explicaba la más alta sin notar la mirada asesina de su superior.

-¿Kashima que estás haciendo?- Hori se oía molestos y obviamente lo estaba, lo sorprendente es que no mandó a la chica a volar por los parajes del instituto. Tal vez el chico ya se hartó de golpearla, al fin y al cabo, la peliazul es más testaruda que un niño malcriado.

-Lo siento Hori-senpai. - está vez la chica si noto la sed de sangre en este así que se apartó rápidamente y regreso al lado de su amigo- ¿Mikoto, parece muy molesto verdad?- susurro suavemente logrando solo que Mikorin la escuchase. - ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Si golpearse en la cabeza contra la pared le ayudará a comprender porque la chica era así, ya lo hubiese hecho.

-No lo pienses, solo no te acerques a él lo que resta del día - fue lo único que le dijo a la genio de Kashima antes de terminar de vestirse e ir a su salón de clase, si corría aún estaba a tiempo de entrar sin que fuese regañado, aunque como otaku no es que corriera mucho, ni muy seguido. Esperaba no llegar con la lengua afuera a su primera clase.

El resto del día continuo con normalidad para ambos chicos, e incluyendo a sus amigos. Solo hubo una excepción y eso fue a la hora del almuerzo, cuando Nozaki fue al salón de Sakura, el pobre no sabía qué hacer para realizar las paces con su amigo, así que pedirle consejo a la pequeña era la mejor opción.

-Chiyo, un chico de otra clase te busca. - en el rostro de la susodicha la extrañeza no se hizo esperar, Qque chico podría estar buscándola? ¿Es que iba a recibir una confección de amor? Nah, eso no pasaría ni, aunque estuviera en un manga shojo. Cuando dejo el salón, y supo quién era, le sorprendió darse cuenta que ya no provocaba nada en su ser. El pulso ya no se le disparaba por los cielos, tantas desilusiones lograron matar todo el amor que alguna vez sintió por el mangaka.

-¿Nozaki-kun, ocurrió algo? -cuestiono al llegar a su lado, juzgando por su expresión no era algo muy bueno. ¿Problemas con su manga talvez?... Aunque recordando, puede ser la pelea con Mikorin la que lo tiene así.

-Lamento venir a molestarte Sakura, pero necesito de tu ayuda, ¿Podemos platicar un momento?

-Está bien.-accedió rápidamente, le era imposible dejar a su amigo cuando se veía tan desamparado. Emprendieron marcha hacia el jardín de la escuela, donde buscaron un lugar donde sentarse. Y poder platicar tranquilamente. El chico se mantuvo en silencio hasta que luego de unos segundos dejó escapar un suspiro y expreso sus preocupaciones a la chica.

-Sakura, he tenido una discusión con Mikorin. Y no sé cómo hacer que me perdone. Está muy molesto conmigo… y lo peor de todo es que no me di cuenta de mis errores hasta que fue muy tarde.

-¿Por qué pelearon? -inquirio, al fin sabría el motivo de la pelea, no es que fuera chismosa, si no que desde que los oyó en tan fuerte discusión no podía imaginar que los llevo a ello.- No voy a mentir, yo ya sabía que estaban peleados, pero no quería hacer preguntas a menos que alguno me lo comentará.

-¿Entonces estas al tanto nuestra discusión? ¿Nos viste? - la expresión de Nozaki era digna de película, se aprecia tan asustado, culpable y arrepentido. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que lo vería así.

-No, no, no los vi. Ayer cuando llegué a tu departamento se oían muchos gritos de Mikorin. Así que decidí que lo mejor era irme a casa.

-Siento que tuvieras que perder tu tiempo, Sakura. Incluso olvidé avisarte que no fueras.

-No te preocupes por eso Nozaki-kun. Lo más importante es encontrar una forma en la que puedas hacer las paces con Mikorin.- le sonrió para reconfortarle de alguna manera, era triste incuso para ella saber que dos grandes amigos estaban en tal situación.

-Gracias Sakura, aunque lo veo complicado, no sé si pueda solucionarse tan fácilmente. Está muy molesto, nunca lo había visto tan furioso. - agrego el pelinegro.

-Ya verás que sí, si necesitas mi ayuda cuenta con eso.

-Gracias, te contaré el motivo de nuestra pelea, pero por favor tampoco te molestes. -le pidió con voz suplicante… ¿Enojarse ella también? La chica ahora se sentía confundida, era un giro bastante extraño de los hechos.

-Te oiré atentamente antes de todo.

-Gracias. El día que fueron a Akiba, yo los seguí. Pero los perdí de vista después que dejaron la librería- se apresuró en explicar. Por otra parte, la muchacha comenzó a sentirse avergonzada, ¡Entonces vio todo lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Mikorin! ¡Qué vergüenza! - Y bueno, utilice todo lo que vi en mi manga, en una cita entre Mamiko y whekfdvsndksj, entonces como me perdí, se me acabaron las referencias así que las invente. Por lo que después de que Mamiko dejara la librería recurrí a mi imaginación para seguir dibujando.

-Debo confesar que es algo incómodo saber que nos estabas siguiendo, pero no me parece algo tan grave para que Mikorin se enojara.

-Es que el vio el manuscrito, lo que yo invente es una típica escena de acoso en el tren, donde el héroe rescata a la chica del pervertido. Me pareció perfecto para que Mamiko al fin aclarara sus sentimientos por agjzkdkavsh, y eso es lo que molesto a Mikorin.

-Ya veo, entonces piensa que estuviste presente cuando me acosaron. - he de suponer que ese era el motivo por el que Mikorin estaría molestó, aquello no fue grato para ninguno de los dos. De hecho, el pelirrojo fue el más indignado con la situación. Solo recordar lo furioso que estuvo ese día le hacía imaginarse como estaba de furioso cuando discutió con Nozaki.

-Sí, eso es lo que él piensa, pero no me dejó ni explicarle que fue una coincidencia. Si yo hubiera estado presente no hubiera permitido que te hicieran nada. Pero … ya sabes lo que él piensa.

El pelinegro había dicho todo lo que podía, solo omitió los detalles importantes como que Mikorin amaba a Sakura y también el hecho de que ya sabía lo que está sentía por él. Ya no quería más problemas así que aquella información se la llevaría a la tumba, a no ser que ellos mismos la rebelarán en algún momento.

-Entonces Mikorin se dejó llevar por un arrebato de ira nada más, seguro que te perdona. Yo te ayudaré a que él te escuché.

-¿Lo harías por mí? Aun pese lo que hice. -

-Claro que sí, no estoy molesta ni nada, de hecho, debí haber esperado que nos siguieras… en fin deja en mis manos su reconciliación. Está tarde iremos Mikorin y yo a tu apartamento y podrán hacer las paces.

-Muchas gracias Sakura. Te debo mucho. El día en que necesites algo no dudes en decírmelo. Yo te ayudaré.

-No es nada, es un placer para mí ayudarlos.

Con ello dieron por terminada su plática, ambos un tenían que almorzar. Así que cada uno se fue a su respectivo salón de clases.

Nozaki, se sentía mucho más tranquilo luego de hablar con la colorina y saber que está le ayudaría. Estuvo muy asustado al pensar que ella también se enojaría con él. No quería perder la amistad de la chica, sin embargo, haría lo posible por recuperar su amistad con Mikorin. Él era mucho más que un ayudante, mucho más que su inspiración para sus mangas, él era su mejor amigo, aquel que conoce desde pequeño. Una amistad como la de ellos no se podía destruir y mucho menos por errores que el cometió.

Mikorin apenas noto el trascurso del tiempo hasta el término de clases. Estaba ansioso por las palabras de Sakura, imaginar que algo tan pequeño como "Te espero a la salida" le hacía tan feliz, hasta el punto se sentirse como un idiota enamorado. Incluso, ni siquiera cuando tenía el final Lovers en sus juegos era tan feliz, y claramente era incomparable con lo que la pelinaranja le hacía amor era algo tan conocidos par él y a la vez tan nuevo. Y por fin había decidido ir por su propio final feliz no el estúpido final "Friends". Y no solo eso tenía al chico ansioso, el mismo padre de Chiyo le invito a su casa a cenar era algo que apenas estaba asimilando. ¿Qué el mismo padre lo haya invitado era algo bueno verdad? ¡Maldición, no quería compararlo con un juego! Pero era imposible toda su experiencia de basaba en ellos… y bueno algo de verdad debían tener. La mente del chico era un caos y mucho más cuando vio a Sakura tal como le dijo, esperándole a la salida. Su corazón comenzó a latir emocionado, si no se contenía la chica se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos y era algo para lo que aún no estaba preparado.

Por otra parte, los pensamientos de la chica eran los mismos, deseando que no fueran evidentes sus sentimientos por Mikorin. Lo bueno es que ambos eran lo suficientemente idiotas como para notar los cambios del otro.

-¿Te hice esperar mucho, Sakura?- intento sonar casual, lo más casual posible, pero sin llegar a parecer rudo o al menos eso intento, dejaría esa estúpida careta que se había inventado. Había decidido ser completamente el mismo en frente de Sakura y conquistarla por quien era en realidad.

* * *

 **Holaaaaaa! Sé que han pasado 84 años desde que actualice y lo siento muchísimo. Lamento haberles hecho esperar tanto para esto. Tal vez no es el mejor capitulo, pero ya nos acercamos al final. Tal ve capítulos, no lo alargare mas 7u7…**

… **. Y no sé cómo mas disculparme, debería darme vergüenza publicar depues de tanto tiempo u.u (aunque tengo otros fics aun más abandonados que estos, solo vean mi perfil XD)**

 **En fin agradesco el apoyo que he recibido, prometo que este fic lo terminare, me tomara tiempo, pero no tanto. Si el tiempo esta a mi favor a lo mucho tardare dos meses en publicar un cap xD sigue siendo bastante, pero es mejor que un año XDDD**

 **Hasta prontoooo! Besos!**


	11. Chapter 11

Con el pulso más cercano al cielo, que sobre sus propios corazones. El pelirrojo y la colorina estaban por llegar al departamento de cierto, Mangaka. Aunque para sus fans era una señorita quien dibujaba las historias Shoujo más románticas del momento. Si supieran la verdad detrás de aquellos mangas, la decepción no se haría esperar. Sin embargo, esta visita no era por cuestiones laborales realmente, como había hecho creer Chiyo al muchacho. Esta vez realizó encubiertamente de intermediaria entre ambos amigos que estaban molestos el uno con el otro. Conociendo las verdaderas razones de la pelea no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Y pese a todo esto, el chico a su lado caminaba malhumorado, era más que obvio que accedió a venir únicamente por que ella se lo pidió, si está supiera que no importaba lo que solicitara al pelirrojo este lo haría por más dificultoso que le fuera. Ese tipo de poder era el que tenía sobre Mikorin y que aún desconocía. Porque ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el próximo paso. Aunque claro el muchacho ya se estaba preparando para ello. Y qué decir de los padres de Sakura, en especial su madre, que estaba planeando una deliciosa cena para su futuro yerno, aunque lo que pasará en esa cena sería todo un misterio para ambos chicos.

Cuando ya estuvieron en frente de la puerta, la muchacha no golpeó ni toco el timbre, sabía muy bien que el pelinegro estaría a la espera de ambos. Y que lo único que debía lograr es que Mikoto ingresará al departamento dispuesto para oír a Nozaki, lo que sería algo difícil conociendo el temperamento del pelirrojo, aun así, lo lograría.

-Mikorin…- pronunció su nombre suavemente. Esperando recibir su atención y comprensión. - ¿Puedes entrar y oír lo que Nozaki-kun tiene que decir?

El rostro del muchacho se petrifico. Ahora entendía porque Sakura había sido así con él, tan dulce desde la mañana, que por poco le causa una crisis diabética. Todo era por el imbécil de Nozaki, magnífico y ahora, ella intercedía por él. Si la muy yo tonta supiera verdad, si supiera porque estaba enojado con Nozaki, ella no estaría pidiéndole eso. ¡¿Por qué Sakura es tan ingenua?! ¡¿Por qué estaba tan enamorada de él?!

-¿Así que de esto se trataba? … Y yo creyendo que era por mi- pronunció con un atisbo de decepción en su voz, no quería demostrar lo doloroso que era que la chica que ama se preocupara por otro, hasta el punto de mentirle por el bien de su enamorado. ¿Cuándo dejaría de ser tan tonto? Estúpidas esperanzas que se alojaron en su corazón, las odiaba. Estúpida Kashima también por alentarlo tanto, no escucharía más lo que esta imbécil tenía que decir- No pienso hablar con él.

Y sin decir más de encamino de regreso a la estación. No se prestaría para estas cosas, tenía un orgullo que mantener.

-¡Espera Mikorin! - le gritó la chica para detenerse siguiéndole, lo más rápido que le permitieron su piernas, pero lamentablemente tropezó con sus propios pies, cayendo bruscamente de rodillas. Suprimió el grito de dolor que le provoco aquella caída que seguramente le ocasionó una horrible herida en la rodilla. El pelirrojo nada más oír aquel sonido sordo, dio media vuelta encontrando a la chica poniéndose de pie. Dispuesta a seguirle aún pese a haberse lastimado.

-¿Te encanta hacerte daño, no? Realmente debió gustarte que lamiera tus heridas- dijo con altanería, estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para darse cuenta de la estupidez que decía. La chica al recordar esa vez se sonrojo completamente. ¡Claro que no lo quería! Fue algo tan vergonzoso. El pelirrojo al ver lo que había causado se arrepintió por lo dicho. - Discúlpame, no debí haberte hecho sentir incómoda. Aun así, no deberías entrometerte en peleas de hombres.

-¡Al menos escúchame a mí!. -le pido, practicante le suplico. Solo tenía esta oportunidad para explicarle las cosas. -¡Nozaki-kun no estaba en el tren cuando ese hombre me tocó! Estás molesto por eso verdad. Porque crees que él pudo haberlo evitado si estaba ahí.

¿Qué tanto había visto la chica a través de él? Pues obviamente que lo suficiente como para darse cuenta la razón por la que realmente estaba molestó.

-¿Y tú le crees?- inquirió. Así eran las chicas enamoradas, unas ciegas. Solo ven los que le conviene.

-¡Por supuesto! Fue a disculparse conmigo. Realmente quiere hacer las paces contigo… Además, no quiero que por mi causa se peleen. Nozaki-kun o hizo nada por lo que merezca tu indiferencia y no solo lo hago por ayudar a Nozaki-kun, lo hago por ti. No quiero verte triste como esta mañana.

-Está bien lo escucharé. -suspiro resignado, no podía ante esta chica. Siempre lograba enamorarlo más… Al final si estaba preocupada por él, y solo saberlo hacia que su corazón latiera descontrolado- Solo porque tú me lo pides. No es que lo valla a perdonar. Todo depende de lo que escuche.

-Entonces entra. No me iré de ahí hasta que lo hagas.

-Está bien, esta bien. Terminemos pronto con esto.-dicho esto giro de la manilla y tiro de la puerta dejando a una Chiyo complemente satisfecha con su labor, había costado pero lo logro, y eso era lo que importaba. Ahora esos dos harían las paces estaba segura. Ese tipo de amistades perduran hasta la muerte. Así que alegre por sus amigos y sobre todo por el pelirrojo, regresaría a casa y prepararía todo para mañana, porque seguramente su progenitora no la dejaría escapar de realizar las labores del hogar para tener todo perfecto para la cena de mañana.

Mientras tanto, un Mikoshiba Mikoto titubeaba si ir más allá de la entrada del departamento, perfectamente podía dar marcha atrás y regresar a casa. Pero después de todo lo hecho por Sakura sin mencionar esa insistencia que mostró, no podía hacerlo. Aunque estuviera celoso, sabía muy bien que la pequeña Sakura estaba preocupada por ambos, no solo por Nozaki. Qué vergonzosa actitud había mostrado con ella.

¡A la mierda todo! Terminaría de una vez por todas con esto. Escucharía a Nozaki y si lo que dice vale la pena le perdonaría, si no se iría directamente a casa. Y nunca más pisaría ese departamento.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!-exclamo nada más entrar en la sala.- Dime qué diablos tienes que decirme. Antes de que me arre...pien… ta…- la imagen que mostraba el chico, lo dejo prácticamente mudo. El pelinegro tenía mucho peor aspecto que en un día de entrega.

-¡Mikorin! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que vinieras! - nunca entes había visto una expresión tan dolida en el rostro de su amigo así que realmente fue sorprendido. ¿Y cómo no iba a tener esa cara Nozaki? ¡Si el pobre estaba desesperado! Su mejor amigo creía que era un canalla solo por un malentendido, además que no le permitía explicarle las cosas. Eso era razón más que suficiente para tener el rostro ojeroso y la nariz irritada de tanto sonarla, el cabello desordenado y un etcétera casi interminable. - Necesito que me perdones. ¡Qué me escuches por favor!

-Solo estoy aquí porque Sakura insistió. Por nada más. Así que habla pronto o me iré. - el pelirrojo estaba comportándose como un maldito insensible. Pero no sería blando con el chico. Claro, solo hasta que dejara de ser tan cabeza dura y comprendiera las acciones de Nozaki.

-Ella tiene un gran corazón, me escucho y perdono. No como tú qué me tienes igual que la fecha límite de entrega.

-¿Te vas a disculpar, o acusarme de tu lamentable condición?

-Claro que me voy a disculpar. Por eso le pedí ayuda a Sakura. Le conté todo el motivo de nuestra discusión. - abrió los ojos espantado, ¿Como que le dijo todo? ¿También le habrá dicho los sentimientos que guarda por la chica? Si lo hizo definitivamente no lo iba a perdonar. - Obviamente deje fuera los detalles de tu profundo amor hacia ella. No soy tan tonto, lo que menos quiero es que te sigas molestando conmigo

-Está bien, está bien. ¿Entonces, cuál es tu excusa para que te perdone?

-No es una excusa, es la verdad que no me dejaste explicar el otro día. Lo que yo dibuje en mi manga, fue totalmente inventado por mí. Quise dibujar un tonto cliché para abrirle los ojos a mis personajes, nada más que eso. Solo se dio la coincidencia que eso ocurrió de verdad con ustedes. No voy a negar que los seguí, sí lo hice, pero los perdí de vista luego que dejaron anímate. Incluso estuve perdido en akiba, no sabía cómo volver a la estación. Fue horrible. Y después tú, te molestas conmigo porque me culpas de cosas que no son mi responsabilidad. ¿Realmente me crees tan canalla para dejar que abusen de una de mis amigas? ¿Realmente me crees ese tipo de persona?

El mangaka, inhalo una gran bocarada de aire. Había dicho todo sin detenerse. Bombardeo al chico con sus palabras. Y lo hizo así, porque sabía que no debía darle la oportunidad a Mikoto que lo interrumpiera o seguirían en el mismo problema sin fin. Por otra parte, Mikoto, estaba realmente sintiendo la culpa por sus acciones, había cometido un gran mal entendido, hizo sufrir a su amigo hasta el punto en el que este se vía así de miserable. El canalla había sido él por no darle el beneficio de la duda. Que idiota había sido

-Te creo hombre. Soy yo el que debe pedir disculpas entonces, por no escucharte. - se sacudió los cabellos sintiéndose un completó idiota. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó frente a su amigo. - Me dejé llevar por la ira, realmente no pensé las cosas con claridad. Pero solo recordar lo que ocurrió ese día, me enoja tanto. Qué un hombre haya puesto sus manos sobre Sakura es algo que no puedo perdonar. Lamento mucho mi estúpido comportamiento.

-Nunca creí que llegarías a enamorarte tan profundamente de una chica. Pero me alegra saber que es Sakura.- añadió sonriendo sinceramente. - Ustedes dos hacen muy linda pareja.

Mikoto no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo dicho por Nozaki, tal vez nunca debió haberle contado que amaba a la muchacha. Pues nunca creyó que sería tan vergonzoso que alguien le alentará de esa forma. Bueno Kashima era la excepción, pues la muy tonta solo hacia lo que quería con o sin su consentimiento, de todas formas, estaba agradecido con ella que le ayudaría a confesar sus sentimientos.

-Realmente lo crees… eso …que hacemos buena pareja.

-Claro que sí, mira. Eso sí no te vuelvas a enojar. - el chico se levantó directo hacia su escritorio donde reviso varios sobres tomando uno de ellos y poniéndolo sobre la mesa. Este tenía escrita una ficha técnica en la cual no solo el título capto su atención, claramente ésta sería una nueva serialización del pelinegro, no un one-shot como hacía de vez en cuando - Es mi nuevo proyecto. Te pido que lo veas.- le indico con un gesto que lo abriera y descubriera el contenido y asi hizo el pelirrojo.- Lo diré desde ahora, tú y Sakura son mis protagonistas. Seguro dices que solo me aprovecho de las situaciones y tal vez tengas razón. Pero desde que me dijiste que la amabas, no puedo evitar no verlos como una pareja y realmente quería dibujar sobre ustedes. Y creo que es una gran trama.

Oía la explicación que su amigo mientras revisaba el contenido de las hojas. No lo negaría aquello pintaba muy bien, si él y Sakura eran protagonistas, seguro sería un éxito. La gran humildad de Mikoto Mikoshiba no podía quedar fuera. Y no solo por eso estaba convencido que era un gran trabajo, si no que al parecer Nozaki le dedico el tiempo suficiente para enfocarse en los detalles. Sin embargo, la portada que había ilustrado era algo que simplemente no podía ignorar. El sonriendo mientras la chica se abalanzaba a sus brazos alegre y con la sonrisa más hermosa que pudiese existir.

-Esto es algo muy lindo, pero ella te ama a ti. Este tipo de portada es muy utópica para esta historia, donde el protagonista nunca será correspondido. - sin evitarlo el desaliento en sus palabras era evidente. Tanto así que Nozaki llegó a sentir algo de culpa, lo cual no tenía por qué. ¿Habría alguna forma de ayudar a su amigo para que la chica le amará? Pues por su parte, nunca podría corresponder a la muchacha, para el pelinegro lo más importante ahora era crecer como mangaka, es lo único que tiene en su mente, por lo que no podría corresponder los lindos sentimientos de Sakura.

-¿Realmente crees que eso es impedimento? ¿No vas a luchar por ella? -cuestiono seriamente al Mikorin, no le gustaba esa actitud de derrota que mostraba.- Tú tienes razón yo no merezco a una chica como Sakura, ella es una gran persona, con una gran corazón. Pero no la amo. ¿Aun así dejaras que tus sentimientos no sean escuchados por ella?

-¡NO ME PIDAS TANTO QUIERES! ¿Crees que no es vergonzoso hacerlo? -le grito sonrojado hasta las orejas todo el mundo le decía lo mismo, y con todo el Mundo solo se refería a; el pelinegro y su amiga actriz- Si fuera tan fácil ya lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo. Además, pensaba hacerlo pronto, Kashima me está ayudando para confesarme la próxima semana.

-Eso es genial. Porque pienso sacar este manga a finalizar el semestre sí o sí. Y no cambiare el diseño ni los nombre, así que no te queda de otra que confesarte pronto.

-Solo piensas en tus mangas- reprocho, pero no molesto como antes, ahora una sonrisa se extendía por sus labios. Haber hablado con Nozaki había sido lo mejor. Arreglaron su mal entendido el cual fue completamente culpa del pelirrojo y Nozaki le alentaba a dar el siguiente paso. Si Sakura no lo hubiera convencido, lo más probable es que el día me mañana estaría arrepentido. Le debía una- En fin ya que estoy aquí pongamos a trabajar. Ayer dejé mi trabajo botado, siento eso también.

-Solo dejemos está pelea como una pequeña anécdota que contar a nuestros hijos. -añadió el pelinegro antes de concentrase en el papel.

-¡Hijos!...- exclamo por lo bajo, pero el mangaka ya no le prestaba atención, se había concentrado en sus páginas y tinta china.

¿Llegaría a tenerlos algún día? No negaría que le encantaría formar una familia con Sakura. Seguro que tendrían hijos muy lindos. Dos o tres serían perfecto, ese sería su final feliz para siempre, el que ni siquiera un otome le podría brindar.

Sin conocer los buenos resultados de la charla que organizó el día anterior, Chiyo ya estaba casi lista para irse a la escuela, solo estaba esperando a que su madre le diera las indicaciones de la cena, pues esta quería que todo fuera perfecto y que nada saliera mal cuando Mikorin llegará a casa. Qué su querida progenitora se comportará así solo la ponía más nerviosa y ansiosa. Al menos su padre no mencionaba nada, solo apreciaba escena con una cara que deseaba gritar "mi amor, deja a tu hija en paz" cosa que la mujer estaba lejos de hacer, no hasta que Mikorin fuese su yerno.

-Espero que a Mikorin le guste la comida. Pues al final de todo olvidaste preguntárselo.

-Son detalles mamá ¿Acaso no confías en tu cocina?

-Claro que sí, pero quería hacer sus platillos favoritos.

-Amor, no es por nada pero ya debemos irnos- interrumpió el mayor, no es que fuera a así como dijo, solo intercedía por su hija para que por fin se quitara aquella charla de encima. - hoy no puedo llegar tarde al trabajo si quieres que esté puntual a la cena.

-Cierto, entonces váyanse, que tengan un buen día. - la mujer abrazo a su hija y le beso la mejilla y luego se despidió de su esposo dándole un piquito en los labios. - Los veo en la tarde.

-Hasta pronto cariño - el hombre se acercó a su esposa y beso ligeramente su frente.

-Nos vemos mamá. - dijo Sakura saliendo rápidamente de la casa pues no quería que su madre notará que estaba sonrojada. Pues a la muy tonta se le pasó por la cabeza una hermosa imagen de ella y Mikorin, como una pareja de casados, tan linda como lo eran sus padres. No era capaz de decirle que estaba enamorada de él. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro luego de aquella maravillosa ensoñación.

Se montó en el auto seguida por su padre, quien no perdió tiempo en partir rumbo a dejarla a la escuela. Pues desde que se enteró de su trágico accidente no quiso que tomara más el tren para ir a clases. Su pequeña Chiyo era su mayor tesoro, y la cuidaría como tal.

-Nunca vi a tu madre tan emocionada por la cena- comento su padre luego de un rato, se oía divertido por ello- Realmente le agrada ese chico.

-Yo solo creo que es una exagerada.

-Lo sea o no, debo decir que estoy a favor de ella. - por primera vez Kyouya lo decía, que él también creía que Mikorin era un buen chico para su hija. Solo que su orgullo como padre no le había permito mencionar esto antes. - Si llegases a salir con algún chico prefería que fuera como él. Aunque claro preferiría que termines la escuela antes. Pero tú eres quien decide al final y yo como tu padre apoyaré tus elecciones.

Fue bastante cortés y modesto con lo que dijo, aunque quería decir mucho más, pero continuando y mantenimiento su postura de padre protector, solo dijo aquello. Qué bien le hubiera gustado decir "Te mereces un chico como él, con gusto y confianza te dejaría a su cuidado." Pero no, no era capaz de exponer aquellas palabras, en fin, sabía que su esposa se encargaría de ello. Así que decir más no estaba en sus planes.

-Te diré lo mismo que le dije a mamá. Mikorin no se fijaría en una chica como yo. Y punto no se menciona mas el tema.

A Sakura no le molestaba que sus padres la animaran de esta forma, de hecho, estaría feliz si ocurriera de verdad. Pero ella sabía la que no pasaría, Mikorin quería a Kashima estaba completamente segura de eso, pues sin desearlo se dio cuenta de ello. Y contra ella no tenía posibilidades.

Mientras tanto, el punto de interés de los Sakura, Mikorin, se levantó más animado y temprano que nunca, según decía su madre. El chico solo hacia lo posible por ignorarla. Su progenitora no había parado de molestarlo desde que llegó el día anterior luego de arreglar las cosas con Nozaki. Y solo imaginar el montón de estupideces que le dirá cuando regrese de su cena en casa de Sakura le hacía hervir el rostro de vergüenza.

-¡Estúpida mujer! Ya déjame en paz.

-¡Cuidado con esa boca Mikorin!

-Deja de fastidiarme entonces, no has dejado de molestarme ningún día. Y después te quejas porque no bajo a cenar con ustedes.

-Por ello más te molesto Mikorin, debes cenar con tus padres- Mejor callo no había caso con su madre, era mucho más tozuda que el mismo. Responderle solo alimentaba esa perversidad que tenía en su corazón.

-Me voy nos vemos en la noche. Y no me desees suerte. -eso ya sería otra ronda de bromas por parte de ella. Aun así, no espero respuesta y salió de la casa. No se prestaría para más bromas. Hoy era un gran día en la historia de su vida, por primera vez Mikoto Mikoshiba cenaría fuera de casa y no en cualquier casa, sino en el hogar de la chica que amaba. De no ser porque el mismo padre de la chica le fue a invitar, hubiera considerado no ir, aunque lo más probable es que lo hubiera hecho si Chiyo se lo pedía.

No pensó en ninguna otra cosa camino a la escuela que no fuera como dejar una buena impresión en casa de Sakura, esta vez tenía que desenvolverse mejor frente a los padres de esta. Aunque claro él no sabía que ya lo había hecho y no necesitaba de idear nada más, sin embargo, no estaría mal que dejara aún más cautivada a la madre de Chiyo. Si había alguna posibilidad no estaba demás que las tomara.

-¡Mikoto! ¡Esperameeeeee! - solo escucho a Kashima cuando está se colgó del su cuello y le gritó al oído- Llevo llamándote desde que saliste de la estación.

-Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención- se disculpó con la muchacha en cuando ésta le regreso su espacio personal.- y podrías evitar abalanzarte así sobre mí, yo no soy tu Hori-senpai.

-Lo siento, pero es un hábito que no puedo dejar, además somos amigos, no te pongas quisquilloso ahora.- la muchacha le pico el costado con uno de su codos- además que hoy tenemos la prueba final de tu traje, así que a la hora de almuerzo debes venir a la sala del club.

-Esta bien, ahí estaré-

-Genial, entonces nos vemos. Ahora tengo que hablar con hori-senpai. ¡Esto será un éxito!

Y así como apareció se fue, sin darle tiempo de desearle un buen día. En fin, la chica era así de efusiva. Ya estaba acostumbrado. Continúo su camino hacia el salón. Cómo le hubiera gustado encontrase con Sakura al llegar a la escuela, así su día ya hubiera sido más que perfecto.

Las clases realmente eran aburridas y mucho más cuando solo quería que terminaran pronto para encontrarse con Chiyo. De hecho había considerado invitarla a almorzar, hasta que recordó que Kashima le había pedido ir por su traje. Solo imaginar cómo confesaría sus sentimientos le hacía avergonzar, sin embargo era algo que ya decidió hacer, por una chica como Sakura haría eso y mucho más.

Después de horas que parecieron eternas, por fin había llegado el momento final. La última prueba de su traje. De cierta forma estaba nervioso, pues este era el último pasó por dar, estaba muy agradecido con Hori-senpai y con su amiga peliazul. El solo nunca se hubiera atrevido, es más seguramente no habría ideado algo tan elaborado como lo que su amiga tenía planeado.

-Bien, Ma-Mikoshiba. Ahora te queda perfecto. ¿Estas cómodo con el traje?

-Pues sí, está cómodo. -aseguro moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro. - Gracias.

-¡Mira! Hasta hicimos un pequeño libreto. - Kashima le puso prácticamente el objeto en su cara.

-¿Eh? - ¿Un libreto? ¿Era una broma?... Con razón Kashima estaba tan entusiasmada con esto. Con una amiga si no necesitaba de enemigos. - ¿A qué se refieren eso exactamente?

-Bueno, haremos algunas tomas de tu confesión, y con ello realizaremos un pequeño cortometraje para reclutar miembros para el club.- Explicó más que emocionada, y decir eufórica era poco.

-Debi haberlo sospechado, pero me da igual. De no ser por ustedes no estaría en este punto- Respondió aparentando que no le molestaba, cuando por dentro solo quería reprocharles por todo ¡Maldición! Ahora todas las próximas generaciones sabrían de esto. Sería un gran bochorno para el pelirrojo- Solo no arruinen mi confesión con sus cámaras.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ni siquiera nos notarás. - fue Hori quien respondió, el chico se veía igual de emocionado que Kashima … y, bueno eso daba miedo.

Hojeo el pequeño librito no era nada del otro mundo simplemente indicaciones para facilitarle las cosas a los camarógrafos. Genial, aunque en el fondo le molestaba no había nada que hacer, no después de tal magnífico traje que le diseñaron. Se atrevía a decir que superaba a cualquier príncipe de Disney vestido así, además que se arrodillaría ante la princesa más hermosa de la historia y pediría su mano.

* * *

 **Holaaaaa! No paso mucho esta vez 7u7 …**

 **Espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado. ¡Realmente quería abarcar la cena en este capitulo, pero lo pensé bien y ello meceré su propio capitulo! Así que será lo que lean en el próximo.**

 **No sé, pero me conmovió mucho al escribir la reconciliación de Nozaki y Mikorin (No homo XD)… sin decir que amo a esos padres! Me siento muy orgullosa de como los he creado y dado su personalidad, sé muy bien que en el manga no son así, cuando comencé el fic, solo me había visto el anime XDD**

 **Bueno muchas gracias por seguir aquí! Hasta pronto!**


End file.
